AFFRANCHISSEMENT - partie 1
by razh
Summary: L'action se situe saison 8, après l'épisode  Monde Cruel  . Un drame pousse les personnages à s'affranchir... De leurs peurs et d'autres entraves aussi... Attention fanfic violente (plus que M, c'est du MA). Drama/Friendship/Romance/Adventure
1. chapitre un

_**Cette fanfic a été écrite il y a longtemps, je n'avais pas prit la peine de la finaliser à l'époque. Dernièrement je me suis plongée dans les fanfictions Stargate, et alors je l'ai ressortie des archives en me disant « pourquoi pas, peut-être qu'il reste quelqu'un sur Terre pour lire çà... ». L'action se situe saison 8, après l'épisode « Monde Cruel » (où Sam accepte d'épouser Pete). Je ne tiens donc absolument pas compte de ce qui se déroule par la suite, cela va sans dire;-)**_

 _ **disclaimer:la série Stargate SG-1 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la MGM.. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Cette fanfic est classée MA d'après le guide de classification soumis par le site et ce n'est pas pour des prunes les amis ! Elle est réservée à un public majeur.**_

 _ **Attendez vous ici à la manifestation d'un esprit dérangé aimant pousser les personnages dans des situations glauques !**_

 _ **Le rating M se justifie par la description de scènes BRUTALES pouvant heurter certaines personnes : il y a de la violence, du sang. Vous êtes prévenus ok ?!**_

 _ **Je sais que ce registre est loin de celui de la série (euh le porno aussi d'ailleurs vous savez:-D), mais compte tenu qu'il est question de militaires, de guerre, je trouve que la violence a sa place. Par ailleurs je me dis que l'intérêt d'une fic est de proposer quelque chose d'un peu différent, quitte à s'éloigner du ton du support originel. Il me plaît de prêter un propos un peu plus « adulte » à Stargate et cela me permet de pousser les personnages dans leurs retranchements pour les amener là où je souhaite.**_

 _ **Le rating M est également là à cause de descriptions crues de scènes de sexe.**_

 _ **Ceci dit il s'agit bien de Stargate, il y a des moments de respiration un peu, il y a du ship évidemment :-D**_

 _ **Vous êtes prévenus... Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **P.S. : pas de bêta reader, alors désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé !**_

 **AFFRANCHISSEMENT**

Ceux qui lisent Stephen King reconnaîtront sûrement ici une scène semblable à celle décrite par ce super auteur dans son roman « Simetierre » (j'ai bien orthographié le titre si vous vous posez la question !;) ), une scène très glauque qui m'avait vraiment marqué à la lecture de ce bouquin (je vous ai prévenu le ton est inhabituel et très violent ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir été surpris). J'ai décidé de la reprendre à mon compte pour le point de départ de ma fic, car j'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur très très percutant pour le traitement émotionnel des personnages et justifier la suite. Bonne lecture !

Le général O'Neill huma l'air frais et piquant du petit matin, un froid franc et sec. C'était bientôt le printemps, et le sommet du pic Cheyenne avait déjà perdu son manteau neigeux. Levant les yeux vers le ciel d'hiver du Colorado Jack admira la voûte céleste tant qu'il le pouvait, avant de devoir s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de la montagne : quelques nuages rosés, un ciel bleu roi... Bleu plutonium aurait dit Carter ! Le bleu très particulier que prenait le 36ème élément du tableau périodique lorsqu'il était sous sa forme liquide était sa couleur préférée. Ceci dit le plutonium sous forme liquide pouvait tout aussi bien être de couleur rosé-saumon, ou quelque chose comme çà. Mais elle aimait moins cette nuance-là. O'Neill grimaça en réalisant que la militaire avait perverti son esprit particulièrement prosaïque avec ses considérations scientifiques. Voilà qu'il se mettait à admirer la nature avec des molécules en tête. Comme Daniel, elle avait une mauvaise influence sur sa personnalité abrupte ! Heureusement que Teal'c était encore plus pragmatique que lui, il équilibrait un peu la balance et lui évitait de basculer du côté obscur de la force (maudits scientifiques).

Tiens, une énième soirée Star Wars avec le jaffa cela lui ferait du bien ! Jack regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer davantage de temps avec son ancienne équipe. La masse de dossiers qui formait tous les jours une pile croissante sur son bureau créait un rempart de plus en plus contraignant entre lui et SG-1. Au moment où le général s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur en même temps que Siler, abandonnant derrière lui les vastes espaces du Colorado, il se promit de trouver un moment cette semaine pour profiter de ses amis. Ils pourraient se retrouver chez lui ou Carter, se commander des pizzas et regarder les Stormtroopers tirer comme des buses.

 _JACK :_ « Ça va Siler ? »

Son compagnon d'ascenseur sembla le jauger l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se satisfaire de son évaluation comportementale en lui adressant un sourire.

 _SILER :_ « Très bien merci mon général ! Et vous ? »

O'Neill était habitué à ce que ses subalternes se méfient de ses humeurs et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Bien au contraire, mieux valait qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir avec lui ! Il avait conscience de ne pas toujours être de bonne composition, mais tout à chacun savait qu'il n'était jamais injuste et plutôt que de la peur c'est du respect qu'il inspirait, et il en éprouvait toujours une grande fierté. Il conversa avec entrain tout au long de la descente dans les entrailles du SG-C. Devenir général de cette base avait été brutal pour Jack, mais de savoir qu'il avait des hommes de la trempe de Siler sous ses ordres le maintenait à flot. Alors que les étages défilaient sous ses yeux sous la forme d'un cadran digital rouge, Jack se prit à songer que cette journée devrait se passer sous les meilleures auspices, espoir qui lui tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le sternum lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Walter.

Ce dernier l'attendait souvent à son arrivée dans la base pour lui faire un rapport, c'était tout à fait banal et habituel. C'est l'expression qu'il arborait qui fit s'abattre sur le général O'Neill un pressentiment horrible. Le commandant de la base le fixa avec stupeur un bref instant.

 _JACK :_ « Walter ? »

Le militaire prit une grande inspiration, l'air épouvanté et confus. Jack sentit une chair de poule fourmillante lui couvrir instantanément les avant-bras. Un nœud se forma au fond de sa gorge, qui descendit dans son estomac, lui nouant les intestins, et remonta à nouveau au niveau de sa glotte, insinuant un arrière-goût amer au fond de sa gorge devenu trop étroite.

 _WALTER :_ « Mon général, il est arrivé quelque chose. »

Jack serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Une terreur atroce s'infiltrait dans ses veines, il pouvait la sentir palpiter au niveau de ses tempes, resserrant un étau autour de son crâne dont il lui sembla sentir le cuir chevelu se recroqueviller brusquement. Un brusque excès d'adrénaline imposait à son cœur un rythme de locomotive folle.

 _JACK :_ « Il est arrivé quoi Walter, expliquez-vous ?! »

Le général avait un ton tranchant, impatient.

 _WALTER :_ « SG-1, 3 et 9 sont revenus de P9X-834 monsieur. »

C'est çà la panique... C'est çà. Carter. Daniel. Teal'c. La PANIQUE.

 _WALTER :_ «Mon général, ils ont été accrochés par une escouade de jaffas. Plusieurs de nos hommes sont gravement blessés et... Monsieur, le colonel Mullie est mort. »

O'Neill avait des frissons glacés qui hérissaient sa peau par vagues.

 _WALTER :_ « Je suis désolé mon général je n'ai pas plus de détails. Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer, et dès que j'ai su que vous arriviez j'ai voulu vous rendre compte. Ils sont tous à l'infirmerie, le docteur Brightman a dit que... »

Mais Jack ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase, et alors qu'il était pétrifié sur place l'instant d'avant, il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'infirmerie, Walter sur ses talons. Siler resta figé dans l'ascenceur qui referma ses portes sur son visage angoissé. Le bruit de leurs pas martelant le sol battait le rythme du sang qui cognait aux tympans du général.

 _JACK :_ « Et les autres ? »

Carter, Daniel, Teal'c. La vraie putain de panique, c'est bien çà.

 _WALTER :_ « Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr mon général... J'étais... Il y a des blessés graves... Je ne les ai pas suivi à l'infirmerie alors... »

Jack connaissait Walter depuis suffisamment longtemps, et avait un tel sens aiguisé des faux-semblants, qu'il sut que son subalterne n'osait pas lui dire toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, et comptait laisser ce rôle là au staff médical. Une véritable épouvante l'avait envahi, les réticences de Walter brisant ses dernières onces de self-contrôle. Il accéléra le pas. Il courait en fait. Parvenu aux abords de l'infirmerie, il avisa un groupe agglutiné à ses portes. Les expressions de tous étaient graves, les traits tendus. Jack O'Neill bouscula les hommes qui lui barraient le passage, retranchant aux oubliettes les derniers restes de sa maîtrise militaire.

Il fit irruption dans la salle et d'abord il ne vit rien d'autre que du sang: il y en avait partout. Puis il vit l'ensemble du personnel médical s'affairer en tous sens, criant des consignes, interpellant leurs collègues, saisissant des poches de perfusion, des seringues, des compresses... Mais avec contrôle et professionnalisme, focalisés sur leur tâche. Après quelques microsecondes ou un long moment de stupeur, il ne pourrait le dire, le général remarqua le commandant de SG-9, le colonel Goldsmith, se tenant debout au milieu de cette agitation. Il était pâle comme la mort, bien qu'il aurait paru à Jack impossible de voir cet homme-là perdre ses moyens. Le colonel, remarquant enfin sa présence, leva sur lui des yeux écarquillés d'horreur et il essaya de parler, mais sans parvenir à former le moindre son. A trois pas de Goldsmith, le docteur Brightman, penchée sur un corps inerte, assénait ses ordres à son équipe d'un ton cassant. La victime était une femme aux cheveux blonds que Jack n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître et il s'approcha avec précipitation. Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde, le temps d'un battement de cils, pour mesurer l'ampleur du drame qui se jouait dans cette infirmerie bondée : le lieutenant Jessica Hailey allait mourir. La vérité était irréfutable, irréversible et sauvage, comme un taureau chargeant dans un couloir.

Elle avait le crâne en bouillie. Un flot de sang mêlé d'un liquide jaunâtre et purulent s'écoulait de son crâne ouvert, s'écoulant par-terre, formant une flaque s'étalant telle une corolle sur le sol immaculé de l'infirmerie. A travers le crâne éclaté, il apercevait la masse rose et palpitante du cerveau. « Rosé-saumon plutonium »... Mon dieu. Mais le plus incroyable n'était pas cette ouverture béante et traumatisante, ou l'expression hébétée de poisson mort du colonel Goldsmith. Non le plus fou dans cette scène était de constater sur les moniteurs que la pauvre Hailey était encore en vie. O'Neill savait bien que c'était éphémère. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? D'ailleurs la médecin en chef venait de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens : la jeune femme allait bel et bien mourir en dépit de tout ce qu'ils pourraient tenter.

Les pieds de Jack étaient littéralement cloués au sol, le positionnant dans la même attitude passive et totalement stupéfaite que le colonel Goldsmith... Le colonel qui dirige SG-9... Le supérieur direct de Hailey, et au delà... son ami... Bon sang.

Le général se détourna du spectacle cauchemardesque qui se jouait sous ses yeux et posa ses yeux exorbités sur le colonel.

 _JACK :_ « Goldsmith... Goldsmith il vaut mieux que vous sortiez avec les autres, attendez dans le couloir... Joel... Sortez. »

Le commandant de SG-9 paru retrouver un peu le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il ancra son regard à celui de son supérieur. Manifestement soulagé qu'on lui offre la possibilité de se soustraire enfin à ce spectacle pénible il quitta l'infirmerie tel un automate. Dans le couloir, un brouhaha confus de questions salua son apparition. Il fallait que Jack joue son rôle de meneur, qu'il reprenne son statut de commandant de la base plutôt que celui de simple spectateur, pour s'occuper de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait rien pour son ancienne élève, mais superviser la gestion de cette crise et maîtriser la suite des événements, çà c'était de son ressort. Il embrassa du regard la salle et remarqua pour la première fois que le major Wright et le capitaine Glassner étaient eux aussi étendus sur des brancards, mais pour autant que Jack pouvait en juger leur pronostic vital ne semblait pas engagé.

Il devinait dans la salle d'à côté d'autres médecins et infirmiers s'activant. Il pensa avec force à SG-1 et tenta de refouler la terreur qui le submergeait en faisant trembler ses mains moites.

 _JACK :_ « Docteur Brightman ! Quels... »

Mais le général O'Neill stoppa net sa phrase, l'ensemble de son corps se glaçant sous l'effet d'un coup de théâtre qui paralysa tout le monde, suspendant soudain le temps dans l'infirmerie. Un silence pesant venait de s'effondrer sur tous les protagonistes et Jack eut la sensation d'avoir subitement plongé au fond d'un lac sombre, froid et sans vie. La mourante parlait. Il avait du mal à le croire mais c'était un fait. Ses yeux désormais grand ouverts fixaient le vide sans voir, et elle parlait. Malgré le silence soudain qui régnait Jack ne parvenait pas à distinguer les paroles inaudibles de Hailey, à peine plus fortes qu'un murmure. Le chuchotement s'échappant de cette jeune militaire étendu dans son sang et ses fluides, le cerveau en marmelade, semblait pourtant étrangement résonner dans le cœur pétrifié du commandant de la base.

L'envie lui prit de fuir cette tête mutilée qui lui parlait tout en se vidant de son sang sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Il mit tout ce qu'il avait de force à maîtriser sa terreur, et il se contraint à s'approcher encore plus.

En fait la victime ne parlait pas, elle chantonnait une berceuse.

La litanie répétée en boucle devint la chose la plus lugubre que Jack ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Comme un disque dur complètement bugé, la pauvre femme débitait à l'infini une comptine automatique profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire, son cerveau annihilé fonctionnant sans plus aucune cohérence ou raison. Puis, tout aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était mise à fredonner, elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux aveugles et absents perdirent l'infirme particule de vie ténue qui leur restait. Elle était morte. Jack éprouva un lâche soulagement.

Après quelques secondes d'abattement, le docteur Brightman remobilisa son équipe avec courage.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Allez on ne se relâche pas ! Il reste des patients à soigner ! DeLuise, allez rejoindre Azzopardi et stoppez ce saignement chez Glassner ! Berry, occupez-vous du major Wright avec Powers ! King, avec moi pour Carter ! Les autres, répartissez-vous selon les besoins ! »

O'Neill réagit instantanément et se précipita à la suite des docteurs Brightman et King dans la salle attenante, où deux autres médecins et des infirmières s'occupaient déjà de son ancien second. Le colonel Samantha Carter était elle aussi recouverte de son propre sang, elle avait elle aussi des blessures très graves... Elle allait peut-être elle aussi mourir. Ses cheveux emmêlés collés en paquet sous l'effet du sang coagulé ne parvenaient pas à cacher une blessure suintante à la tête, et un hématome impressionnant avait fait enfler la pommette de sa joue droite. Son épaule gauche était brûlée et Jack reconnu les effets d'une lance jaffa. Tout le côté droit de la militaire été gravement blessé comme si Sam avait été percuté par un six-tonnes. Son bras et sa jambe avaient les tissus à vif les muscles, les nerfs, les tendons et les os étaient nettement visibles en divers endroits. On aurait dit que la chair avait été dévorée par de l'acide.

Les ténèbres envahirent tout l'espace visuel de Jack O'Neill, et l'infirmerie se mit à tanguer vertigineusement. Réalisant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il se détourna du corps mutilé de son amie et se mit la tête entre les genoux jusqu'à ce que le sang lui afflue de nouveau au visage. Au bout de quelques instants, les objets reprirent leurs contours familiers. Il se redressa et posa un regard ravagé par la douleur sur son amie méconnaissable.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack. »

La voix tremblante de Daniel surpris le général O'Neill qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il se tenait en retrait pour ne pas gêner l'équipe médicale. Jack le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et le tint par le bras, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack vous êtes là. »

Daniel avait autant besoin de Jack, que Jack avait besoin de lui.

 _JACK :_ « Oui Daniel. Je suis là. »

Il mobilisa à nouveau ses ressources pour endosser son rôle de commandant et gérer cette situation terrifiante.

 _JACK :_ « Je vous remercie d'être resté auprès d'elle. Vous pouvez partir maintenant Daniel, je vais veiller sur elle ok ? »

Toute la reconnaissance qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'archéologue lui mit un peu de baume au cœur un court instant. Ce dernier posa à son tour une main réconfortante sur le bras du général.

 _DANIEL :_ « Non Jack, je reste avec vous. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et pivotèrent vers le colonel Carter. Jack avait vu bien des blessures au cours de sa longue carrière militaire jalonnée de missions périlleuses, et il arriva rapidement à la conclusion que si Sam survivait, car il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en réchappe, elle garderait certainement des séquelles physiques, sans doute une incapacité et un retrait du service actif. Elle ne partirait plus en mission en tous cas.

 _JACK :_ « Teal'c ? »

 _DANIEL :_ « Ca va aller ! Il a été touché au bras mais il va s'en remettre très vite! »

Le général prit une profonde inspiration et essuya les paumes de ses mains moites sur le haut de son treillis. Daniel et lui restèrent de longues minutes l'un à côté de l'autre, observant silencieusement le ballet des médecins.

Davantage pour s'arracher à cette scène traumatisante que par réelle volonté de prendre les choses en main, Jack se décida à quitter son ami pour aller voir les blessés plus légers, soutenir les collègues atterrés, commencer à interroger ceux qui avaient les idées les plus claires. Il s'attarda un peu au chevet de Teal'c, qui dans une troisième salle de l'infirmerie argumentait avec l'infirmière pour quitter son lit et aller rejoindre Daniel. Il ordonna au jaffa de se reposer et il eut la vague idée que ce dernier lui avait obéit simplement pour lui offrir la sensation de maîtriser la situation et ses hommes. Il endossa parfaitement son rôle de leader auprès des collègues et amis du lieutenant Hailey et du colonel Mullie, les deux défunts de cette funeste mission. Pour le moment songea Jack, peut-être que Carter...

Il jeta toutes ses forces dans cette « bataille » pour assumer son rang, mais il eut sans cesse l'impression de brasser de l'air dans une grotesque mascarade, et que quelqu'un allait finir par se rendre compte qu'il était paumé et ne maîtrisait rien du tout en définitive. L'agitation dans l'infirmerie finit par retomber peu à peu, à mesure que les blessés étaient soignés, et que le cadavre de Hailey était évacué vers la morgue. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'étage le plus bas de la base, au plus profond de la montagne. Elle était reléguée au point le plus éloigné de la salle de commande et des quartiers du personnel, comme si éloigner les morts pouvait éloigner La Mort.

La plupart des participants à la mission sur P9X-834 se virent attribuer un lit à l'infirmerie, les rideaux furent pudiquement tirés sur le chagrin des militaires effondrés, et le sol fut nettoyé du sang qui le recouvrait. Mais même la javel ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement la puanteur suintante de l'échec. Le calme élu pourtant domicile et l'agitation avait laissé place à l'abattement.

Jack pu donc enfin quitter l'infirmerie où il avait joué sa comédie absurde, et regagner son bureau afin de continuer ses simagrées: il devait contacter le Pentagone, rendre compte. Tandis qu'il s'enlisait dans des conversations insupportables avec des ronds de cuir, Sam luttait pour sa vie. Bordel il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour dire à tous ces cons d'aller se faire foutre mais s'il ne s'infligeait pas cette corvée c'est qu'il avait abandonné son poste, abandonné ses hommes. Hammond ne se le serait jamais permis. Alors O'Neill ne se le permettrait pas. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché avec le dernier fonctionnaire bouffi d'ignorance, il se prit la tête dans les mains, puis appuya ses poings contre ses paupières closes. Des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il se sentit vieux.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. La nausée montait de plus en plus. Il décrocha à nouveau le combiné d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro personnel de l'épouse de Paul Mullie. Ce fut horrible. Ce fut éreintant. Il se sentit sale de devoir annoncer à cette personne que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus. Il raccrocha. Puis il se saisit une nouvelle fois du téléphone et tapa le numéro des parents de Jessica Hailey à Atlanta. A nouveau horreur de l'annonce, voix qui s'exclament, sanglots au bout du fil, déni, incompréhension. Et il raccrocha pour la dernière fois.

Il resta de longues minutes avachi dans son fauteuil, le regard vide mais la tête bourdonnant de dizaines de pensées.

Quelques coups discret à la porte.

« Jack. »

Le général se leva brusquement, la position debout empêchant quelques microsecondes l'afflux de sang dans son cerveau.

 _DANIEL :_ « Elle est stabilisée... Pour le moment. Ils ne savent pas encore comment elle va évoluer dans les jours à venir, et ils ont parlé de possibles séquelles... Enfin en tous cas elle est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie pour un bon moment. Je leur ai dit que je vous transmettais l'info, et de vous prévenir au moindre changement.»

Jack ne songea même pas à demander des détails. Daniel était manifestement à bout, des cernes immenses marquaient son visage au teint cireux, et il semblait plus vieux. Le général était lui-même au bord de l'effondrement nerveux.

 _JACK :_ « Merci Daniel. Vous avez été formidable. Allez vous reposer maintenant. »

L'archéologue se contenta d'acquiescer d'un vague signe de tête et referma la porte. Jack s'effondra à nouveau dans son beau fauteuil en cuir. C'était la fin d'après-midi. Il voulait aller s'écrouler d'épuisement dans ses quartiers. Il voulait aller voir Carter. Il voulait quitter la base. Il voulait continuer à jouer son rôle pour ses hommes. Il ne savait plus nom de dieu.

Le téléphone sonna.

Merde.

Il attrapa le combiné avec violence.

 _JACK :_ « O'Neill ! »

« Jack, c'est Georges Hammond. »

Le soulagement... Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée noire, un vrai, un grand soulagement l'enveloppa doucement.

 _JACK :_ « Georges ! Merci de téléphoner. »

 _HAMMOND :_ « C'est normal fiston. Comment ça se passe pour vous, vous arrivez à gérer ? »

Jack ne pouvait pas répondre, car des spasmes agitaient sa poitrine où il tentait de contenir des sanglots. Son visage se crispa et il lutta contre les larmes qu'il sentait perler sur ses cils. La voix rassurante et paternelle de son mentor avaient fait voler en éclats les minces barrières qu'il avait érigé depuis qu'il avait vu la cervelle de Hailey. Les mots apaisants de Hammond venaient de lui retirer tout le poids du devoir qui pesait sur ses épaules pour y placer en substitut l'immense tristesse qu'il éprouvait. C'est comme si la carapace de leader qu'il s'était forgé face au corps mutilé de Sam se fendait pour permettre à toute la bienveillance de Georges Hammond de l'atteindre. Ce dernier ne s'étonna pas du silence de son interlocuteur et patienta sans un mot.

O'Neill se demanda si le commandant du Home World Security avait lui-même pu craquer en pareilles circonstances. Le jour où Janet avait péri, et que Jack était en danger de mort, Georges s'était-il laissé aller à de tels épanchements ?

Le commandant du SG-C souffla à plusieurs reprises, refoulant les larmes, et se racla la gorge.

 _HAMMOND :_ « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Non, les larmes qui reviennent. Mais putain !

 _JACK :_ « Georges... Franchement je... »

Il souffla à nouveau profondément. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel m'a dit qu'elle était stabilisée pour le moment. Mais ses blessures... Georges je me demande si elle va... »

Nouvelle pause.

 _HAMMOND :_ « Jack, et si vous alliez à l'infirmerie pour vous renseigner ? »

 _JACK :_ « Je peux pas. »

Sa voix s'était brisé. Il ne parvenait pas à rejeter la tristesse, l'abandon, le désespoir.

 _HAMMOND :_ « Jack, je pense savoir ce que vous ressentez. Je suis désolé... »

Ces paroles avait un grand accent de vérité.

 _HAMMOND :_ « Vous devriez passer le relais à votre second le colonel Reynolds et aller vous coucher. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez plus faire grand chose de plus aujourd'hui. C'est demain que ça va se jouer : il y aura le débriefing, vous aurez votre rapport à taper, la cérémonie funèbre à pré aurez fort à faire alors n'ayez pas de scrupules et allez vous coucher. Les médecins y verront plus clair sur l'état du colonel Carter également... Allez dormir Jack. Éventuellement passez au mess manger un morceau, allez prendre un peu l'air à la surface, puis après vous irez dormir. »

O'Neill avait l'impression qu'on lui offrait enfin l'occasion de cesser de jouer son rôle et il la saisit avec gratitude. Il remercia chaleureusement le général Hammond pour son soutien, et après s'être une dernière fois essuyé les yeux d'un revers de manche, il décida de suivre ses conseils et de monter à la surface.

Après avoir fait le point avec Reynolds pour lui passer le relais, et laissé des instructions pour faire prévenir Jacob Carter, il s'extirpa de l'atmosphère lourde et malsaine de la base en empruntant une des sorties secondaires. Jack s'éloigna des gardes en s'enfonçant un peu dans la forêt de pins qui s'étendait aux alentours et dès qu'il pu avoir un sentiment de solitude, il s'adossa à un tronc et se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol. Il se saisit de la cigarette et de la boîte d'allumettes qu'il avait empruntées à l'un des soldats de la base. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait fait çà puisqu'il ne fumait plus depuis des années, mais peu importait. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et fit craquer une des allumettes. La flamme jaillit brusquement et brilla avec une intensité particulière dans les ombres du jour déclinant. Il tira une grande bouffée, et toussa. Oui c'était con.

Cela lui faisait penser à Skaara quand il lui avait offert sa première cigarette. Çà aussi c'était con d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait eu davantage de bon sens que O'Neill en écrasant ce concentré de cancer. C'était un bon garçon, un homme bien. Maintenant il était mort. Mort comme Mullie aujourd'hui et Hailey. Hailey... elle avait tenu plus longtemps qu'Elliot. Un autre bon garçon tiens. Mort aussi.

Finalement le tabac lui donnait la nausée et jack écrasa son mégot.

Il réalisa la présence d'un cadavre d'écureuil à deux mètres de lui. Le pauvre animal devait être décédé depuis plus d'une journée, et les asticots avaient commencé à manger sa chair. Jack bascula sur le côté, juste à temps pour vomir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis tôt le matin, et la bile lui brûla l'œsophage.

Il avait presque pleuré, il avait vomi il pouvait désormais aller se coucher, le cœur pareillement lourd.

 _Voilà le ton est donné... J'espère que vous aviez prit mon avertissement au sérieux..._


	2. chapitre deux

_Encore merci à Stephen King qui m'inspire aussi dans « Misery »_

Dans cet espace de douleur infini qu'était son corps abîmé, elle aurait voulu être morte.

Son dernier souvenir était celui d'un éclat lumineux, d'une onde puissante qui l'avait balayé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Puis l'odeur de la poudre, de la chair calcinée, le bruit des lances jaffas et des P-90, des cris. Le temps passa et elle devint consciente de gens allant et venant autour d'elle dans une ambiance feutrée sentant fort le chlore et la biseptine. La douleur allait et venait. Elle envahissait tout, rendant son corps hostile à elle-même, puis se tapissait sournoisement dans sa jambe et son bras droit, irradiant, vibrant le long de ses nerfs, et revenait à la charge plus vorace que la fois précédente. Elle songeait à la marée qui vient recouvrir le sable et les rochers : elle va et vient, ils demeurent. Simplement il y a des moments où on ne peut pas les voir. La douleur était toujours présente, comme le sable et les rochers, parfois recouverte, parfois visible. Tout le temps là. Tout le temps là. Tout le temps. Pitié.

La sonnerie stridente et agressive du téléphone l'extirpa de son sommeil agité. Sur le qui-vive, il saisit presque immédiatement le combiné d'une main fébrile.

 _JACK :_ « O'Neill ! »

 _BRIGHTMAN:_ « Mon général, désolée de vous réveiller si tôt mais vous avez tenu à être prévenu de l'état du colonel Carter. Elle est réveillée monsieur. »

 _JACK :_ « Très bien j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller avant de se coucher et n'avait même pas enlevé ses boots. Il déboula dans le couloir en bousculant un employé qui faisait le ménage. Il était environ 5h du matin et dieu merci il croisa peu de monde.

Il ralentit le pas aux abords de l'infirmerie et entra discrètement, respectueux du repos de ses hommes. Une infirmière lui indiqua la direction et il rejoignit d'un pas silencieux le Dr Brightman qui l'attendait devant la salle où Samantha Carter avait été installée.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Mon général. »

 _JACK :_ « Comment va-t-elle ? »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Elle a commencé à reprendre conscience il y a 1h. Elle est réveillée. Elle est cohérente, c'est encourageant. Mais nous allons quand même devoir lui faire une IRM pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de lésions cérébrales suite au choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête. Elle est suffisamment stabilisée maintenant, et j'ai prévu de l'amener en salle d'examen après que vous l'ayez vue. Je vous laisse 5 minutes et on la transfère en salle d'imagerie. »

 _JACK :_ « Merci docteur. »

La militaire lui lança un regard perçant et parla lentement, comme si elle pesait chaque mot.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Je dois vous prévenir mon général elle souffre beaucoup. On lui donne la dose maximale de morphine mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous avons décidé de la plonger dans un coma thérapeutique. L'anesthésiste est prévenu.»

Le général O'Neill se crispa et prit le temps d'assimiler l'information.

 _JACK :_ « Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ? »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Le colonel Carter a insisté pour vous voir avant et nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux respecter son souhait. Monsieur, vous devez savoir qu'elle ne se réveillera peut-être pas. Le colonel Carter l'a compris. »

Son cœur fit une embardée et une sensation vertigineuse de désespoir s'empara de lui, brouillant un peu sa vue.

 _JACK :_ « Comment çà ? »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Monsieur, un coma thérapeutique comporte des risques. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète le plus. Ses blessures sont très graves. Elle est bien éveillée et raisonne bien, ce qui me rassure sur la présence d'éventuelles lésions cérébrales, mais elle a très mal à la tête. Trop. Je crains une hémorragie intra-crânienne. »

Les murs semblaient se rapprocher à mesure que la poitrine de Jack était de plus en plus comprimée.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Son bras et sa jambe nous inquiètent également. Nous avons du mal à rétablir l'afflux sanguin dans ces membres et les tissus ont été très endommagés. Il faudra probablement amputer. »

Jack tremblait maintenant et sa voix lui sembla presque totalement étouffée tant sa gorge était nouée.

 _JACK :_ « Amputer le bras ou la jambe ? »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Les deux. En clair, nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie et stabilisé son état général mais le pronostic vital reste engagé. Le coma la soulagera de la douleur mais cela ne réglera pas le problème de fond. Son cerveau peut être endommagé et nécessiter une intervention, et il faudra peut-être amputer le bras et/ou la jambe. Compte tenu de la fragilité de son état il existe un risque qu'elle ne survive pas à ces opérations. Même sans intervention lourde il est possible que le traumatisme soit trop important et que son état général se dégrade au fil des heures ou des jours. »

O'Neill doutait d'avoir tout assimilé de ce que la doctoresse venait de lui balancer à la figure. Il acquiesça pourtant en signe de compréhension et lui fit signe qu'il désirait rentrer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler. Le docteur Brightman l'accompagna au chevet de son amie et le laissa seul avec elle. Jack avait le souffle court. Comment pourrait-il être à la hauteur ? Sam souffrait le martyr et ne se réveillerai peut-être jamais. Que disait-on en pareilles circonstances ? Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il la rassure, qu'il ait les mots justes, qu'il soit un supérieur bienveillant, inébranlable. Mais il se sentait fébrile, perdu, incompétent, face à cet instant critique qui avait tout d'un adieu. Lui qui prônait sans cesse l'optimisme était désespéré effondré.

Le général brisé rapprocha la chaise qui se trouvait là pour s'installer à la gauche de Sam. Elle reposait sur son lit les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par la douleur. Les draps et les bandages cachaient désormais le spectacle angoissant de ses mutilations mais O'Neill laissa glisser son regard comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le tissu. Pour lui signaler sa présence il enlaça tendrement ses doigts aux siens dans une intimité naturelle.

Dans son océan de douleur, elle sentit une main chaude glisser dans la sienne, et elle se raccrocha à cette sensation qui la guidait. Elle posa les yeux sur le propriétaire de cette main apaisante et se raccrocha à son regard, puisant du réconfort dans ses yeux noisettes qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle y lut beaucoup de tristesse, qu'elle associa à la sienne, mais aussi de la détermination. Elle chercha à la faire sienne et parvint à sourire légèrement, resserrant davantage ses doigts sur la main de Jack qui lui répondit à son tour par une légère pression. La douceur de son regard ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne avaient l'effet d'un baume. Elle sentit la douleur refluer et la peur reculer.

 _JACK :_ « Hé... »

 _SAM :_ « Hé... »

Le général lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, se rapprochant davantage.

 _JACK :_ « Alors on refuse d'aller dormir ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? »

Samantha se laissa envahir par toute la tendresse et la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour cet homme, et des larmes coulèrent doucement au coin de ses yeux.

 _SAM :_ « Non, vous allez me raconter un épisode des Simpsons. »

Jack prit un air faussement outré.

 _JACK :_ « Depuis quand est-ce que vous n'aimez pas les Simpsons ?! »

 _SAM :_ « Depuis toujours. »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et O'Neill posa son autre main sur le bras de son amie. Sa paume était presque brûlante sur son bras glacé. Sam aurait voulu se perdre dans son étreinte, comme lorsque Janet était morte et qu'il l'avait consolée. Mais son corps était désormais un fardeau qui lui refusait tout élan de cet ordre.

 _JACK :_ « J'ai entendu dire que vos blessures vous chatouillaient légèrement ? Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de laisser les médecins vous soulager le plus tôt possible ? »

Le colonel Carter fronça les sourcils, l'air grave et angoissé. L'éminence du coma raviva sa peur, et elle s'adressa à son supérieur sur le ton de la supplique.

 _SAM :_ « Mon général si je ne meurs pas... Je ne veux pas me réveiller en étant différente... Si mon cerveau avait quelque chose, si je n'étais plus la même... Ne les laissez pas m'amputer non plus. Je vous en supplie si je dois ne plus jamais être la même je ne veux pas qu'on me réveille !... »

Elle s'exprimait précipitamment avec un accent de panique dans la voix. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, il fallait qu'il sache ! Il était le seul qui aurait le cran de faire ce qu'il faut. Il était l'homme le plus loyal et courageux qu'elle connaisse. Il se salirait les mains pour elle, il le fallait... S'il refusait, qui d'autre aurait le courage de sacrifier la morale pour respecter son souhait ? La main de jack migra de son bras vers son visage, caressant doucement sa joue envahie par les larmes.

 _JACK :_ « Hé stop ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Regardez-moi bien Carter, ça n'arrivera pas ok ? Les médecins vont vous soigner et vous vous réveillerez avec vos deux bras, vos deux jambes, et votre magnifique cerveau, vous m'avez bien compris ? »

 _SAM :_ « Mais si mon cerveau avait un problème... Si on m'opérait et que je devenais... Différente. »

 _JACK :_ « Sam, ça n'arrivera pas ! On s'en est toujours sortis. On surmontera çà aussi... Vous et votre pessimisme ! Un jour il faudra bien arrêter de jouer les rabats-joie... »

Il fallait qu'elle s'assure de son choix. Elle leva sa main qu'elle posa elle aussi sur la joue du général, et son regard transperça celui de Jack comme jamais auparavant. Celui-ci tressaillit et Sam cru qu'il allait pleurer. Pourtant aucune larme ne coula et il affronta ses yeux inquisiteurs sans faillir.

 _SAM :_ « Mon Général, vous êtes le seul sur qui je puisse compter... Si je n'étais plus la même je ne le supporterai pas. Je préférerais mourir. »

O'Neill ferma les yeux quelques secondes et Sam l'observa patiemment. Elle avait conscience de lui demander quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il serait anéanti de devoir commettre un tel acte, et elle se détestait pour çà.

 _JACK :_ « Vous me demandez de vous euthanasier comme ces chevaux qui ratent une haie ? »

Sa voix n'était pas dure ou sarcastique, mais plutôt désemparée.

 _SAM :_ « Je vous demande de m'aider en faisant en sorte que je ne devienne pas un monstre. »

Le général rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard affligé sur la jeune femme.

 _JACK :_ « Carter... Même sans cette jambe, ou ce bras... Même 10 fois moins intelligente que vous ne l'êtes, vous resteriez plus maligne que les ¾ des gens... Et vous resteriez une femme extraordinaire... Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, aux yeux de Pete vous ne serez jamais un monstre. »

 _SAM :_ « Et entre nous ?»

Il tiqua à cette réplique, cessant immédiatement de lui caresser le visage, et il recula légèrement sur sa chaise. De fait, Sam ne put que déserter la joue de Jack et laissa retomber mollement son bras. Néanmoins il lui tenait toujours étroitement l'autre main et n'avait pas dévié son regard.

 _JACK :_ « Carter, peu importe... Mais c'est évident : pour moi aussi vous resteriez la même. »

 _SAM :_ «Alors vous le ferez .»

Le général semblait légèrement indécis, ne sachant apparemment pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Face à son interrogation muette, le colonel Carter caressa les doigts fins du Général enlacés au sien et précisa sa pensée.

 _SAM :_ « Si vous tenez vraiment à moi autant que Pete, alors vous respecterez ma décision. Il le ferait pour moi... »

Il lui lâcha la main et se massa le front d'un geste nerveux. Il avait à nouveau les yeux résolument fermés. Le contact était rompu. D'aucun pourrait penser qu'il était agacé, mais elle le connaissait depuis tant d'années qu'elle su qu'il était profondément perturbé. Elle détestait la forme de chantage qu'elle lui imposait. La vérité c'est qu'elle était totalement terrifiée à l'idée d'être privée d'une part d'elle même qu'elle chérissait comme ces cérébrolésés qu'elle avait pu croiser lors de ses rares visites à l'hôpital militaire pour voir Janet. Elle enviait le médecin d'avoir connu une mort rapide, indolore et imprévisible.

Elle ne l'aurait pas bousculé ainsi si cela n'avait pas été pour elle une question de survie et de dignité. Elle n'avait pas d'autre argument à lui avancer, et elle sentait ses forces décliner à mesure qu'elle allouait toutes ses ressources à obtenir de Jack cette « faveur ».

 _JACK :_ « Je n'ai pas dit... »

Il rouvrit les yeux mais il avait le regard fuyant. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, les mains jointes sur le sommet de son crâne, se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

 _JACK :_ « Carter... Sam... Je tiens à vous bien sûr mais pas... Écoutez, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, mais pas çà. Demandez moi n'importe quoi sauf çà. »

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne à nouveau, et après une courte hésitation il la saisit en gardant les yeux résolument baissés.

 _SAM :_ « Je suis tellement désolée. Je déteste devoir vous demander çà et pourtant je le fais. Parce que je ne supporterai pas une vie dans la peau d'une autre. Parce que vous êtes le seul qui aura l'occasion et le courage pour faire çà. Parce que si vous tenez à moi, vous savez que je ne survivrai pas de toute façon si par malheur je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même... »

Le général O'Neill posa à nouveau les yeux sur son visage blême et le colonel exerça une ultime et suppliante pression de la main sur la sienne.

 _SAM :_ « Je sais que c'est affreux de vous demander çà. »

 _JACK :_ « Et pourtant c'est ce que vous faites. »

 _SAM :_ « Je compte sur vous, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire. »

Jack lui lança un regard pénétrant empli de douleur.

Elle était épuisée. Elle avait usé de toute son énergie pour lui faire comprendre sa peur et le convaincre. Maintenant la douleur revenait lui dévorer les sens et elle désespérait de devoir attendre son assentiment pour pouvoir enfin plonger dans un sommeil artificiel. Le général resta pourtant silencieux particulièrement longtemps.

 _JACK :_ « Si c'est nécessaire... Si j'ai la conviction profonde que vous n'êtes de toute façon plus vous-même, je... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, comme si les mots étaient trop indécents, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il les dise. Ses yeux s'exprimaient dans un autre langage qui ne laisse pas de place au doute ou même au mensonge.

 _JACK :_ « Et je me battrai pour votre bras et votre jambe. »

Sam pleura silencieusement de reconnaissance, et Jack interpella le docteur Brightman pour qu'elle vienne prendre en charge le colonel.

 _JACK :_ « Allez, il est temps de faire ces examens et de dormir. »

 _SAM :_ « J'ai peur. »

 _JACK :_ « Je sais. »

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas tenter avec des faux-semblants d'essayer de la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, car il y avait justement toutes les raisons d'être terrifiée. Elle avait simplement besoin de savoir qu'il la soutenait de toutes ses forces. Le docteur Brightman pénétra dans la pièce avec son équipe médicale, et Jack lui adressa un dernier sourire timide.

 _JACK :_ « Je serai là à votre réveil. »

Contrairement à son habitude face à une situation bouleversante il n'alla pas s'isoler, mais rejoignit Teal'c de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Malgré l'heure très matinale le jaffa était réveillé et était en train d'enfiler son treillis. Jack savait qu'il était autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Teal'c lui emboîta le pas sans poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent donc sans un mot vers les quartiers du personnel, côte à côte, dans une complicité muette.

Le général O'Neill aimait particulièrement cet aspect de la personnalité de Teal'c : il n'était pas le dernier à s'exprimer quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais il conservait généralement un silence respectueux et reposant. Ces instants dénués de parole n'étaient jamais gênants en compagnie du jaffa. Jack appréciait en l'occurrence la présence de son ami à ses côtés après l'épreuve qu'il avait eu à subir, mais avait tant à penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir une conversation.

Bien qu'il aurait du être focalisé sur la supplique que Carter lui avait adressé, ou sur son état de santé, il était obnubilé de façon absurde par ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « Je compte sur vous, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire. ». Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était épuisé, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser aux possibles dénouements négatifs, ou parce que les fiançailles du colonel accaparaient son esprit depuis des jours.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses réticences à épouser Shanahan, n'était-ce pas juste la peur que procure, chez quelqu'un depuis longtemps célibataire et prit dans une vie tumultueuse, la possibilité quasi inespérée et inattendue d'avoir une relation de couple stable et une vie normale? Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué l'hypothèse où les choses auraient été différentes entre eux... Il lui avait semblé qu'elle désirait simplement le ménager : elle l'avait sondé, craignant qu'il éprouve toujours des sentiments amoureux à son égard après toutes ces années.

Mais il n'avait pas rêvé l'allusion de Sam à leurs aveux 4 ans auparavant... Était-ce une déclaration ? Ou juste une manière de l'attendrir et le forcer à abdiquer ? Était-ce ce qui venait de se passer ? Le commandant du SG-C venait-il de se laisser attendrir par une référence à une déclaration passée, se montrant honteusement faible et bêtement influençable ? « Je compte sur vous, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire. ».

Ils parvinrent à leur destination et Teal'c frappa à la porte des quartiers du docteur Jackson. Il s'était lui aussi couché habillé, car il ouvrit promptement à ses amis vêtu de son treillis, mais avec les yeux endormis et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Daniel sursauta, s'extirpant d'un sommeil rempli de cauchemars se répétant en boucle : tantôt il revivait la mission sur P9X-834, tantôt il assistait à nouveau au décès de Shaare, ou bien il se revoyait aux côtés de Janet quand elle s'était faite mortellement tirer dessus. Il se leva en titubant pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui frappait à sa porte, et la vive lumière du couloir l'ébloui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Jack et Teal'c.

Le général avait l'air anéanti.

 _DANIEL :_ « Sam ?! »

 _JACK :_ « Je viens de la voir. Venez avec moi manger au mess, je vous expliquerai. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Manger ? »

 _JACK :_ « Oui, il faut que je reprenne des forces, je n'ai rien avalé depuis 24 heures. Et à ce train-là je vais m'écrouler pendant le débriefing. Vous devez manger aussi. Et puis à cette heure-ci il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous. »

Bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas faim Daniel ne chercha pas à discuter et se joignit à ses deux amis. Le général n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entamer leur conversation tant qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Il s'était muré dans le silence dans une parfaite imitation du jaffa à ses côtés. Daniel désespérait d'avoir des nouvelles de Sam mais il devinait que Jack venait de vivre une expérience douloureuse et il ne voulait pas le brusquer davantage. Il se contenta donc de marcher en silence, accélérant quelque peu le pas à mesure qu'ils approchaient du mess.

La salle était effectivement vide à l'exception de deux infirmières attablées près de l'entrée. Daniel fit mine d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle mais Jack le retint par le bras, le guidant vers le buffet.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel vous mangez, c'est un ordre. »

Trop las pour se battre l'archéologue se saisit d'un plateau. Après tout s'il y tenait à ce point... Il se contenta d'une tasse de café et d'un donuts quand Teal'c, lui, déposa sur son plateau l'équivalent de trois copieux petit-déjeuners. Alors qu'ils allaient tous les trois s'installer Daniel vit Jack faire volte-face et aller échanger ses gaufres contre une coupe de gelée bleue. Personne ne releva le lien évident avec le colonel Carter, et ils s'installèrent sans commentaires à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée.

 _DANIEL :_ « Alors que vous ont dit les médecins ? Vous avez pu parler à Sam ? Comment elle va ? »

Jack le fixa quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux sur son donuts.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel mangez votre petit-déjeuner. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Oui bah ça va, je vais manger, merde! »

Le jaffa leva un sourcil et O'Neill lança un regard surpris au docteur Jackson. Les deux infirmières interrompirent quelques secondes leur conversation puis se détournèrent, sans doute de peur que le commandant de la base ne les remarque.

Étonnamment Jack n'était pas en colère, juste désarçonné par l'attitude inhabituellement agressive de son ami. Daniel se sentit stupide de perdre ainsi son sang froid et il savait par expérience que ce genre de comportement était rarement en faveur de l'interlocuteur de Jack O'Neill.

 _JACK :_ « Je tiens simplement à ce que vous ne fassiez pas une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

L'air contrit, Daniel se frotta les yeux et leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

 _DANIEL :_ « Pardon je... Désolé je suis fatigué. »

 _JACK :_ « Pas de problème nous sommes tous fatigués. »

Le docteur Jackson prit une bouchée de son Donuts et se versa un peu de sucre dans son café.

 _DANIEL :_ « J'ai eu une nuit difficile... Je m'inquiète pour Sam. »

 _JACK :_ « Excusez-moi Daniel je suis un peu à côté de la plaque. »

L'archéologue lui adressa un nouveau geste cordial et le général O'Neill leur fit le récit de son entrevue avec le docteur Brightman.

Comment Jack pouvait-il penser qu'il puisse avoir faim face à ces révélations ? L'angoisse lui étreignait l'estomac et il sentit sa gorge se nouer quand Jack leur fit part du souhait de Samantha.

 _DANIEL :_ « Attendez, vous avez dit oui ? »

 _JACK :_ « Oui absolument. »

Leur échange pouvait tourner à nouveau au pugilat à tout moment mais Daniel n'entendait pas jouer l'apaisement sur un sujet si crucial.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack,vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez promis ?! »

 _JACK :_ « Plutôt oui. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Nous parlons d'euthanasie ! Ce n'est pas comme débrancher quelqu'un... C'est... Si elle peut vivre, se réveiller, et que vous l'empêchez c'est une euthanasie. C'est un meurtre ! »

Le ton montait et les infirmières cessèrent à nouveau de parler.

 _JACK :_ « Parlez plus fort, on vous entend pas en Urugay. »

 _DANIEL :_ « C'est vous qui avez tenu à avoir cette conversation en public ! Ne venez pas me le reprocher ! »

 _JACK :_ « Je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez comme çà ! »

 _DANIEL :_ « Ah vous ne pensiez pas ?! Vous ne pensiez pas que parler de tuer ma meilleure amie me mettrait en colère ?! »

Teal'c reposa son verre avec bruit, faisant gicler un peu de jus d'orange sur la table.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Le général O'Neill tient autant aux intérêts du colonel Carter que vous Daniel Jackson. »

Sa voix profonde et grave ramena instantanément Jack et Daniel à la raison.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Nous ne devons pas nous déchirer, nous aimons tous Samantha. »

Parce que son ami dégageait une force tranquille, et qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'user ainsi du prénom de la jeune femme, Daniel se sentit instantanément plus calme. Le général lança un regard flamboyant aux infirmières qui quittèrent le mess sans demander leur reste, puis se tourna vers ses deux amis.

 _JACK :_ « Nous allons tout faire pour éviter d'en arriver là, c'est évident. Je ne supporte pas cette idée, je l'ai en horreur. Penser que je devrai empêcher Carter de se réveiller ça me fait vomir. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Vous ne l'empêcherez pas de se réveiller, vous la tuerez... »

 _JACK :_ « En tous cas, nous allons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Nous allons tout tenter pour la sauver et que je n'ai pas à me poser la question de la sémantique ! »

Daniel ne comptait pas éluder le sujet aussi facilement mais le jaffa s'interposa.

 _TEAL'C_ : « C'est l'honneur du guerrier docteur Jackson. »

 _JACK :_ « Si un jour vous deviez vous réveiller à l'état de légume en oubliant jusqu'au nom de votre défunte épouse, vous seriez bien le premier à me demander çà ! »

Le Général torpillait du regard son ami tandis que ce dernier avait croisé les bras et balançait la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux humides.

 _DANIEL :_ « Vous parlez comme si elle était déjà foutue. Désolé mais moi je n'ai pas encore perdu espoir. Je refuse de penser à elle comme çà. »

 _JACK :_ « Daniel, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit qu'on allait tout tenter pour la sauver et c'est ce qu'on va faire. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Comment çà ON va tout tenter ? Teal'c, vous et moi on ne peut rien faire si ce n'est laisser les médecins faire leur travail et attendre. »

 _JACK :_ « Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Il replongea sa cuillère dans sa coupe et prit une autre bouchée de gelée. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude et son regard qui inquiéta Daniel. Il sentait chez lui la même détermination que lorsqu'il se lançait dans une entreprise risquée et illégale : quand il avait décidé, en violation des ordres de Hammond, de faire sauter ce vaisseau sur la planète des Obridan par exemple.

 _TEAL'C :_ « A quoi pensez-vous O'Neill ? »

 _JACK :_ « Je ne suis pas encore sûr Teal'c. Je réfléchis... Je réfléchis. »

Daniel jaugeait son ami avec méfiance. Il le savait capable de déplacer les montagnes pour aider ses compagnons, mais il doutait qu'il sache toujours où situer la limite de l'acceptable.

 _JACK :_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel. Pour le moment ce n'est pas encore clair dans ma tête, mais je vous jure que je vous consulterai avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Pour le moment mangez... Je dois pouvoir compter sur vous. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack... »

 _JACK :_ « Daniel. »

L'archéologue hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à Teal'c. Ce dernier semblait avoir le visage neutre mais Daniel le connaissait bien, et il lui arrivait même parfois d'avoir la sensation de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec le jaffa. Il compris que Teal'c estimait qu'il était inutile d'insister tant que Jack n'était pas décidé à leur parler. Trop fatigué pour se battre sans motif, Daniel abandonna la partie et se força à finir son petit-déjeuner. Les trois hommes avait la tête baissée sur leur plateau, mangeant sans faim de quoi reprendre des forces.

 _JACK :_ « J'aime pas la gelée bleue. »

Le général finit pourtant sa coupe sous le regard compatissant de Daniel.

 _Les propos des personnages ne reflètent en rien mes opinions sur le handicap, l'euthanasie ou tout autre thème abordé dans cette fanfiction._


	3. chapitre trois

La matinée fut éprouvante pour Jack qui commença par préparer son discours pour la cérémonie funèbre. Il n'était pas doué pour manier les mots, en particulier quand il était confronté à la mort des hommes placés sous son autorité. Il devait trouver les formulations justes, celles qui rendaient le mieux hommage aux disparus tout en apportant un peu de réconfort à ceux qui restent. Hammond avait toujours eu davantage de psychologie que lui à cet égard. Jack ne manquait pas de sensibilité mais la détresse des autres le désarmait.

Ensuite vint le moment le plus délicat de la journée : le débriefing. Le général O'Neill avait déjà eu le résumé des événements mais les survivants devaient lui faire leur rapport détaillé. Quand la mission avait une telle issue, l'administration s'empressait toujours de dégainer les divers articles du règlement et d'insinuer qu'une erreur avait été commise sur le terrain. L'erreur étant humaine, la possibilité qu'un membre d'une équipe SG ait fauté existait bien sûr, et en tant que commandant de la base c'était une terrible source d'angoisse pour O'Neill. Il se sentait un devoir de protection envers ses hommes et il ne voulait pas découvrir que l'un d'eux s'était trompé en toute bonne foi, et allait être traîné injustement dans la boue. Par ailleurs, les membres des équipes SG-1, 4 et 9 qui étaient en état de venir en salle de réunion étaient tous affligés par la mort de Hailey et Mullie, et l'état du colonel Carter. Il déplaisait fortement à O'Neill de devoir leur faire revivre cette mission cauchemardesque.

A titre personnel, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à entendre les militaires lui expliquer, avec force détails, de quelle façon la jeune Jessica Hailey s'était retrouvée avec le crâne défoncé, comment Paul Mullie avait été abattu, ou dans quelles circonstances Sam avait pu être sauvagement mutilée.

Chez SG-1 il manquait Carter bien sûr, SG-9 s'était vu amputée du lieutenant Hailey et SG-4 n'avait plus son commandant, le colonel Mullie. Mais il manquait également le major Wright et le capitaine Glassner de SG-4 et SG-9, toujours à l'infirmerie. Heureusement leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Les militaires s'installèrent en laissant des chaises vides entre eux, là où les absents se seraient assis s'ils avaient assisté à la réunion. Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent côte à côte à gauche de Jack, car c'est à la droite du général O'Neill que ce serait installée leur amie. Jack tenta d'ignorer le fauteuil vide durant tout le débriefing, mais sans succès. Son regard déviait sans cesse vers la place qu'aurait du occuper Sam.

La mission sur P9X-834 consistait en une prise de contact avec la nouvelle tête de file de la résistance jaffa, Gerak, en vue de rétablir le traité entre la Terre et la cinquième colonne. Il s'agissait d'une planète neutre, où Teal'c avait persuadé les jaffas d'entamer des négociations (Gerak refusait de se rendre sur Terre, craignant sans doute que les terriens ne s'y trouvent en position de force pour discuter). Les trois équipes SG, sous la supervision de Daniel et avec la contribution de Teal'c, devaient évaluer la collaboration de Gerak et ses opinions politiques, établir les bases d'un nouvel accord, et convaincre les rebelles d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous, sur Terre cette fois-ci, afin que le chef non officiel de la résistance jaffa rencontre le général O'Neill et Georges Hammond.

En effet, bien que les jaffas continuaient de collaborer avec la Terre, le SG-C et le Home World Security n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que les échanges d'informations se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Si Teal'c n'avait pas été membre de SG-1, la relation aurait été sans doute encore plus ténue. La nécessité d'un accord officiel plus profond avait donc poussé le général O'Neill à envoyer ses hommes sur cette planète neutre choisie par la résistance jaffa. Les mines de naqqadah étaient épuisées et P9X-834 était trop en périphérie de la Voie Lactée pour servir de place stratégique à quelque goa'uld que ce soit.

SG-1, 4 et 9 avaient rencontré Gerak, et les pourparlers avaient commencé normalement. Au bout de cinq heures de négociations, alors que chacun s'apprêtait à repartir sur sa planète respective, soulagé de la tournure qu'avait pris les échanges, le campement avait été attaqué. Un bombardement aussi inattendu que violent avait décimé pratiquement toute l'escouade jaffa d'un seul tir. Un Alkesh avait atterri, déposant au sol tout un régiment qui s'était mis à abattre autant de rebelles que possible. Un autre contingent avait fait irruption de la forêt au moment où les équipes SG tentaient de se replier vers la porte des étoiles, et avait pris les hommes du général O'Neill à revers. En infériorité numérique (tous les rebelles étaient morts) et pris par surprise, les militaires n'avaient pu contrer les deux attaques simultanées.

Le colonel Mullie avait été le premier à tomber, touché en pleine tête par un tir de lance. La confusion qui s'en était suivie avait permis à un jaffa de blesser le major Wright. Presque encerclés, les membres des équipes SG avaient tenter une percée en direction de la porte des étoiles en usant de leurs grenades explosives et incapacitantes. Action au cours de laquelle le capitaine Glassner avait été blessé à son tour. Ils étaient néanmoins parvenus au DHD en soutenant les blessés, mais forcés de laisser derrière eux la cadavre du colonel Mullie.

A cet instant du débriefing, Jack posa un regard aussi compatissant que possible sur les hommes de SG-4, mais il ignora s'ils l'avaient seulement remarqué. Il regrettait que Hammond ne soit pas là, même si Daniel lui avait dit un jour qu'il dégageait la même force et le même sentiment de sécurité que l'ancien commandant de la base. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer rassurant, mais il ne pensait pas posséder l'assurance et la bienveillance paternelle de ce bon vieux Georges.

Au moment où les trois équipes SG tentaient d'activer la porte sur P9X-834, des planeurs étaient apparus, projetant un feu nourrit sur les militaires pour les empêcher de contacter la Terre, mais sans viser directement le groupe. Et tandis que les jaffas tiraient avec leurs lances sur les membres de SG-4 et SG-9, ils se contentaient d'user des zats sur SG-1.

 _JACK :_ « Vous pensez qu'ils cherchaient à capturer SG-1 ? »

 _GREENBURG :_ « Ça nous a paru évident monsieur. Je ne vois pas quelle autre explication donner à leur stratégie. Ils avaient la possibilité de nous tuer rien qu'en nous bombardant avec leurs Alkeshs et leurs planeurs, mais ils n'ont tiré que sur les rebelles et se sont contentés de nous barrer la route. C'est avec des lances qu'ils nous tiraient dessus, nous et SG-4. Je n'ai vu aucun jaffa attaquer ainsi SG-1...

Les sarcophages peuvent guérir des blessures très graves et même ramener les morts à la vie, mais à condition que ceux-ci ne soit pas décédés depuis trop longtemps ou trop... abîmés... S'ils voulaient être sûrs à 100% de capturer SG-1, ils devaient éviter de les tuer, d'où l'usage des zats. Enfin... C'est l'explication la plus logique qui me vienne à l'esprit.»

 _TEAL'C :_ « C'est exact. Ils ne tiraient sur Daniel Jackson, le colonel Carter et moi-même qu'avec des zats. J'ai été touché au bras par un tir de lance visant le capitaine Wood, au moment où on franchissait la porte.»

Jack jeta un regard circonspect à l'assemblée et un silence perplexe régna quelques secondes.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Les jaffas portaient tous la marque de Ba'al... »

La remarque de Teal'c était loin d'être anodine. O'Neill avait un contentieux bien connu avec le goa'uld, et le fait que tout semblait indiquer que ses jaffas tentaient de capturer SG-1 vivants confirmait que la relation entre les deux « hommes » avait prit un tour personnel. Le général était forcé d'admettre que suite aux tortures qu'il lui avait infligé, il avait une aversion particulière pour Ba'al. Évidemment il détestait tous les grands maîtres, mais l'évocation de ce nom lui procurait toujours un sentiment profond de malaise et de fureur, qu'il ne ressentait pas avec les autres goau'lds. Voulant dévier la conversation de se relation avec Ba'al, O'Neill fit mine de ne pas tiquer à la prononciation de ce nom.

 _JACK :_ « Vous étiez donc devant le DHD, et ensuite ? »

Un second Alkesh avait déposé des super-soldats pendant que les planeurs continuaient leur salve de tirs et que les jaffas leur imposait une pression croissante. Sam avait reçu à ce moment-là un tir de lance dans l'épaule en couvrant Hailey, qui avait malgré tout réussi à activer la porte des étoiles. Elle était la première à avoir tenté de franchir le vortex, en tête de colonne, soutenant le colonel Carter. Presque arrivées à la porte, un planeur avait piqué vers elles et fait feu. Il avait visé juste devant les deux militaires pour leur barrer la route, mais le souffle de la déflagration les avait projetées avec violence.

Le général O'Neill était crispé et ressentait une appréhension à l'écoute de ce passage, bien qu'il connu l'issue de la mission.

La tête de Hailey avait heurté avec force une pierre : elle s'était ouvert le crâne. Carter s'était également blessé à la tête en percutant les rochers alentours, et avait perdu connaissance. Dans le nuage de fumée et de poussière qui s'était élevé, les militaires avait réussi à rejoindre les deux femmes.

Wood avait franchi la porte en portant Hailey, et c'est là que Teal'c avait été blessé pendant qu'il le couvrait. Alors que le nuage ne s'était pas totalement dispersé, un autre planeur avait fait feu sur le groupe. Une nouvelle déflagration avait failli projeter les militaires, qui s'était mis à l'abri de justesse. Sam, elle, toujours inconsciente, avait été à nouveau percutée de plein fouet par la déflagration. La force de l'impact ainsi que la chaleur du plasma avait occasionné les blessures graves dont elle souffrait à présent à la jambe et au bras.

Daniel avait la main sur la bouche et n'osait pas regarder en direction de Jack.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je suis désolé O'Neill, nous aurions du protéger le colonel Carter. »

 _JACK :_ « Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez Teal'c, tout s'est passé si vite. Vous avez tous fait ce que vous pouviez. »

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Jack, mais resta muré dans le silence. Les membres de la mission qui n'avaient pas encore franchi la porte lorsque Carter avait été blessée, observèrent le général avec un regard qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer. Il lui semblait y voir beaucoup de remords, de la culpabilité et de la tristesse.

 _JACK :_ « Personne n'aurait pu empêcher la mort de nos amis, ou éviter que Glassner, Wright et Carter soient blessés. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid et de courage pour revenir chez vous, vous n'auriez pas pu mieux agir. »

Teal'c continua d'afficher un air résigné mais coupable, et Daniel semblait définitivement muet, prisonnier de ses remords.

Dans l'agitation qui avait suivi cette seconde attaque aérienne, et camouflés par un nouveau panache de fumée, les membres de SG-1, 4 et 9 avaient passés la porte sous les tirs de zat. Teal'c avait porté son amie blessée pour la faire franchir le vortex avec eux.

Jack eut toutes les peines du monde à se donner une contenance. Il était abasourdi par la violence de l'attaque qu'avaient eu à subir ses hommes, et en particulier, la succession d'événements sordides qui avaient causé toutes les blessures de Sam le rendait malade. Ces images étaient insoutenables pour O'Neill qui ne supportait pas cet acharnement sur la femme qu'il admirait tant, et qui avait était son second sept années durant. Il réalisait également la vision à laquelle ses deux anciens partenaires avait été confrontés, et la culpabilité qui les rongeait. Jack estima qu'il n'avait pas assez mesuré leur souffrance et qu'il aurait du être plus présent, notamment pour Daniel qu'il avait abandonné à l'infirmerie, avec qui il n'avait pas discuté par la suite, et surtout avec qui il avait haussé le ton tout à l'heure. Il s'inquiétait moins pour Teal'c qui était un véritable guerrier, mais il aurait dû se préoccuper davantage de lui également.

Il avait vraiment la nausée.

 _JACK :_ « Comment Ba'al était-il au courant de cette rencontre ? »

 _GREENBURG :_ « La fuite ne peut pas venir de nous. Aucun membre du SG-C n'a été capturé par l'ennemi depuis que nous avons décidé cette réunion. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Peu de rebelles jaffas étaient au courant. Et parmi ceux présents à la réunion aucun ne pouvait être la source : ils ont tous été massacrés. L'espion doit être un jaffa haut placé dans la résistance, mais qui aura fait en sorte de ne pas assister à la rencontre. Bra'tac doit déjà être en train de chercher le coupable. Avec l'aide de jaffas de confiance, je pourrai l'aider à débusquer le traître. »

 _JACK :_ « Si Ba'al était si bien informé et sûr de vous trouver sur cette planète, pourquoi ne pas activer la porte des étoiles pour bloquer votre retraite et envoyer des troupes ? »

En guise de réponse Daniel glissa vers le commandant de la base un regard interrogateur. Après quelques secondes de silence perplexe O'Neill tapa sur la table de briefing du plat de la main.

 _JACK :_ « On a avancé l'heure de la rencontre au dernier moment ! »

 _GREENBURG :_ « L'espion n'aura pas eu la possibilité de prévenir Ba'al. Et P9X-834 est trop éloignée de son territoire pour que le réseau de communication sub-spatial des vaisseaux puissent permettre aux jaffas de prévenir leur maître. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « En nous voyant partir les troupes stationnées en orbite basse ont improvisé et nous ont attaqué. »

Les militaires hochaient la tête avec gravité.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Si la rencontre avait eu lieu à l'heure prévue nous aurions été pris en étau entre les contingents venant de la porte et ceux venus en vaisseaux. Et nous n'aurions pas pu nous échapper. »

Tous arboraient la même expression choquée de réaliser qu'ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à un hasard de changement d'horaire.

 _DANIEL :_ « Ba'al a des tas de raisons de vouloir nous capturer. »

L'archéologue prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du débriefing, et d'une certaine manière ses propos revêtaient ainsi plus de poids.

 _DANIEL :_ « Il sait que SG-1 est la première équipe à avoir été formée pour le programme porte des étoiles. Tous les goau'lds le savent. Il semble donc évident que nous ayons en notre possession beaucoup d'informations qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il se doute que nous occupons une place importante ici. Rien que çà c'est un bon motif pour vouloir nous capturer. Il sait aussi que vous êtes le nouveau chef à la tête du SG-C, mais que c'était vous qui commandiez SG-1 avant. Donc il serait raisonnable pour lui de penser que nous avons des liens amicaux très forts, et il aurait raison. Quel meilleur moyen de pression sur son ennemi que d'avoir en otages ses amis ? Après tout Ba'al a vu que cela fonctionnait, puisque vous lui avez livré Camulus quand vous pensiez qu'il nous détenait prisonniers. »

Le général se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que le mot d'ordre du SG-C était que l'on n'abandonnait jamais les siens, mais il craignait que tout le monde voit en cet échange un signe de faiblesse. En tous cas c'est ainsi que le voyait Jack : l'on abandonnait pas les siens, mais les Etats-Unis ne négociait pas avec ses ennemis. Dans les cas de prise d'otages c'était la ligne de conduite : pas de concession. Il était contrarié de devoir remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

 _DANIEL :_ « Et puis je pense que Ba'al peut tirer une satisfaction personnelle à avoir un moyen de pression sur le commandant du SG-C... J'ai l'impression qu'il a un problème personnel avec vous. »

O'Neill soupira. Il était forcé d'admettre que cette attaque était sans doute pour partie un règlement de comptes personnel. Auquel cas l'administration n'allait pas pointer du doigt un de ses hommes dans ce fiasco... mais lui. Sa décision d'échanger Camulus contre SG-1 allait être critiquée, et mise en avant comme une des raisons du piège de P9X-834. A l'époque Jack avait déjà essuyé des reproches et dû jouer de ses relations pour faire taire les mauvaises langues. Maintenant l'administration allait se faire un plaisir de revenir là-dessus, arguant qu'il avait ainsi lui-même encouragé Ba'al à adopter cette méthode. Daniel avait raison, le goa'uld voyant que cela avait fonctionné une fois, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas cherché à recommencer ?

Le débriefing se poursuivi quelques minutes encore, les militaires développant certains détails sur lesquels le général leur demandait de revenir, et discutant des moyens pour les jaffas de débusquer le traître dans leurs rangs. Ils émirent aussi des hypothèses sur ce que Ba'al aurait pu chercher à obtenir de la Terre en ayant SG-1 en sa possession, mais O'Neill coupa court assez rapidement. C'était de la pure spéculation. Et puis il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder davantage sur ce point faible que le maître goa'uld avait deviné chez lui. Il congédia ses hommes.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'affaira à la rédaction de son rapport. Il comptait bien se débarrasser rapidement de cette corvée pour ne plus y revenir et pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Sam.

Sam... Elle avait reçu un tir de lance jaffa, et O'Neill était bien placé pour savoir quel choc et quelle douleur cela provoquait chez la victime. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle avait été gravement blessé à la tête et avait reçu une seconde déflagration, qui avait déchiré et brûlé sa chair. Les images étaient précises et saisissantes dans son esprit. Poignantes.

Il édita son rapport et le donna immédiatement à un sergent pour qu'il soit transmis à qui de droit. Le général O'Neill eut toutes les peines du monde à parvenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie : l'arrivée impromptue de SG-5 l'avait fait revenir sur ses pas, l'alarme d'une arrivée non prévue sur le planning le plongeant immédiatement dans une vive appréhension. Finalement il n'y avait rien de grave, un des membres de l'équipe avait simplement une crise d'appendicite.

Ensuite Walter l'avait sollicité pour signer de nombreux papiers administratifs urgents, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se soustraire à ses obligations de commandant de la base en plongeant le SG-C dans un vide juridique paralysant. Après quoi il du retourner à son bureau pour prendre un appel du Président Hayes à qui on venait de scanner son rapport. Les mauvaises nouvelles se propageaient à la vitesse de la lumière...

Jack eu un entretien particulièrement désagréable avec le chef des armées sur la nouvelle ligne stratégique de Ba'al et son recours au terrorisme et au kidnapping pour lutter contre la Terre. Auparavant les goa'ulds se contentaient d'attaques de masse, de déplacer leurs armées dans un système féodal qui rendaient leurs manœuvres lourdes. Maintenant leur ennemi se mettait à employer des tactiques similaires aux guerres de rues, avec attaques chirurgicales et prises d'otages. Manifestement aux yeux du Président le général O'Neill avait nettement encouragé cette pratique en négociant ouvertement avec Ba'al quelques mois auparavant et en lui livrant Camulus, de surcroît sans la moindre preuve que le goa'uld détienne effectivement SG-1. Le Président l'avait soutenu à l'époque, mais le vent politique avait tourné et son appui aussi.

Une fois que Jack eut fini d'endurer cet entrevue, il s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible afin de pas être à nouveau alpagué par Walter ou entraîné dans ses obligations sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Sans surprise Teal'c et Daniel étaient à l'infirmerie au chevet de Sam. Mais il n'étaient pas seuls et Jack fut contrarié non seulement de constater que Peter Shanahan était également présent, mais aussi qu'il puisse s'en étonner. Après tout c'était le fiancé de Carter, et il avait les autorisations. En colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir anticipé et s'être préparé à sa venue, il pénétra malgré tout dans la pièce en se composant un visage neutre, ce qui était particulièrement difficile.

Il ne saurait dire ce qui le tourmenta le plus : voir le colonel Carter plongée dans le coma, ses blessures que l'on pouvait deviner sous ses bandages et ses draps, ou le visage baigné de larmes de Shanahan qui tenait la main de sa fiancée, qu'il couvrait de petits baisers amoureux. C'était idiot mais Jack avait une envie secrète et inavouable de l'expulser de sa base.

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se préoccuper de la présence du flic alors que Carter luttait pour sa vie, il parvint finalement à reléguer son sentiment de rivalité. Il réussit même à serrer la main du fiancé et à le réconforter de façon convaincante. Il était décidément un sacré comédien.

Parce que son accréditation était malgré tout limitée, Peter Shanahan dû quitter la base 15 minutes après l'arrivé de O'Neill. Pour des raisons de sécurité et de confidentialité il ne pouvait demeurer dans l'enceinte trop longtemps et à certaines heures, ce qui était une grande source de soulagement pour le général. Pete tenta bien de négocier avec les lieutenants qui l'escortaient mais les militaires étaient inflexibles, alors il baisa sur les lèvres sa fiancée (Jack serra ses poings camouflés dans ses poches) et s'en alla l'air abattu et malheureux. Le général était bien obligé d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour ce type. Juste un peu.

Ils restèrent longtemps, Daniel, Teal'c et lui, assis de par et d'autre du lit du colonel Carter, en silence. Quand le docteur Malozzi, le neurologue affecté à la base, entra dans la pièce avec l'air grave et affairé, les trois amis se levèrent comme un seul homme, nerveux.

 _MALOZZI :_ « Mon général, messieurs. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Docteur, vous avez les résultats des examens ? »

 _MALOZZI :_ « Oui, regardez. »

Il sortit d'une grande enveloppe les clichés IRM de Sam qu'il plaqua sur un support lumineux. A cet instant le docteur Brightman les rejoignit.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Mon général, j'ai justement essayé de vous joindre à votre bureau pour vous demander de venir. Je vois que le docteur Malozzi est en train de vous expliquer ce qu'il en est sur le plan neurologique. »

 _MALOZZI :_ « Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Je vais laisser le docteur Malozzi vous faire son exposé. J'ai des informations à vous communiquer aussi. Puisque vous êtes le décisionnaire légal désigné par le colonel Carter je dois requérir votre autorisation. »

Si Teal'c et Daniel n'avaient pas été là, les docteurs Malozzi et Brightman n'auraient pas agit différemment.

 _JACK :_ « Je pensais... Est-ce que ce n'est pas Peter Shanahan ? Je veux dire, par le passé le docteur Frasier m'a bien dit que c'était moi mais... Ils sont fiancés. »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Pourtant le colonel Carter n'a rien fait en ce sens. Vous êtes toujours le décisionnaire, et elle me l'a confirmé avant qu'on ne la plonge dans le coma. »

Jack était soulagé que ce soit lui qui doive veiller sur Sam plutôt que Pete, car il n'avait aucune confiance en un étranger, mais cela plaçait une très lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules qu'il ne se sentait pas digne d'assumer.

 _MALOZZI :_ « Mon général, l'IRM a permis d'écarter l'existence de lésions cérébrales chez le colonel Carter comme nous l'espérions. Mais le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête était particulièrement violent, et a provoqué un saignement. Un hématome sous-dural : l'épanchement de sang se situe entre le crâne et la méninge dure-mère. Les méninges sont des membranes qui protègent le cerveau des chocs. Le sang s'écoule donc entre cette protection et les os du crâne. »

 _JACK :_ « Donc ce n'est pas trop grave non ? Je veux dire son cerveau n'a rien ? »

 _MALOZZI :_ « Son cerveau lui-même est effectivement intact pour le moment, mais cet épanchement de sang le comprime : le sang qui s'écoule prend de plus en plus de place à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne. Le cerveau est comprimé et la pression intra-crânienne augmente, d'où les maux de tête du colonel avant qu'on ne la sédate. Si rien n'est fait pour diminuer cette pression et soulager le cerveau, à terme l'hématome sous-dural va provoquer des lésions cérébrales irréversibles. »

Jack encaissait les informations en feignant une assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

 _MALOZZI :_ « Dans ces cas-là on pratique généralement ce qu'on appelle une cranéoctomie. C'est-à-dire que nous découpons la boîte crânienne pour créer une ouverture afin de permettre de diminuer la pression : le cerveau n'est plus comprimé à l'intérieur. C'est comme retirer le couvercle d'une cocotte-minute. Ça paraît impressionnant mais c'est une opération que j'ai pratiqué de très nombreuses fois et qui est très courante. La partie du crâne qui a été retirée, que nous appelons un volet, est replacée une fois que l'hématome s'est résorbé. »

Jack regarda Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient mis à l'écart de cette conversation. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas décisionnaires mais les intérêts de Sam leur tenait aussi à cœur, et le général avait confiance en leur jugement.

 _DANIEL :_ « C'est donc une opération facile ? »

 _MALOZZI :_ « Je ne me permettrait pas de dire çà pour autant. Pour le chirurgien qui la pratique c'est effectivement une intervention très courante. Mais cette opération est loin d'être banale parce que l'état du colonel Carter est très précaire. Elle pourrait ne pas survivre à l'opération. »

Le docteur leur laissa un répit de quelques secondes pour assimiler cette information.

 _MALOZZI :_ « Malgré les risques nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut intervenir. Si je l'opère je peux la perdre sur la table d'opération, mais si je ne fais rien la pression intra-crânienne va continuer à augmenter et causer des lésions cérébrales, puis la mort. »

O'Neill se contenta d'acquiescer et le neurologue quitta immédiatement la pièce, se préparant sans attendre pour la cranéoctomie.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Monsieur, je suis désolée mais je dois vous parler de son bras et de sa jambe. »

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Jack sentit des plaques de chair de poule se former sur ses avant-bras et sa poitrine se comprimer. L'expression du médecin lui faisait craindre le pire et il sentait Daniel se crisper à ses côtés.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Mon général je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je dois vous demander l'autorisation d'amputer. »

Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et il avait l'impression de sortir de son corps. Ce n'était pas une agréable sensation de flotter dans un espace cotonneux, mais la désagréable pensée que tout cela était irréel, que ce n'était pas elle et eux, ce n'était pas leur vie. Ça ne pouvait être la réalité de ce moment, de ce lieu. Il se sentait étranger à cette horreur et à lui-même.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Nous ne parvenons toujours pas à rétablir une circulation sanguine suffisante. Nous pensons que les tissus sont beaucoup trop endommagés pour pouvoir rétablir l'afflux sanguin nécessaire à la survie des membres. Il nous semble peu probable de pouvoir les sauver, et d'ailleurs cela pourrait causer plus de tort. La convalescence serait extrêmement pénible, et je ne parle même pas de rééducation. Si finalement nous pouvions sauver son bras et sa jambe, et encore une fois nous doutons fortement que ce soit possible, le colonel Carter souffrirait de douleurs chroniques toute sa vie, et ne retrouverait sans doute pas l'usage de ses membres de toute façon. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Mais vous n'êtes pas sûre. A vous entendre il existe encore une possibilité de pouvoir sauver son bras et sa jambe, et des chances qu'elle puissent en avoir à nouveau l'usage... Dans ce cas autant attendre... »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Les chances dont vous parlez sont très minces. Si minces que je ne veux pas tenter ce coup de poker. Si nous attendons trop, la gangrène pourrait attaquer les tissus environnants. L'autre facteur aggravant est que nous serions obligé d'imposer à une personne déjà très fragile une nouvelle opération. Se serait trop lourd je pense. Si nous l'amputons tout de suite, nous pouvons procéder pendant la cranéoctomie du docteur Malozzi et limiter de cette manière le nombre d'interventions qu'elle a à surmonter. Cette opération est déjà risquée compte tenu du choc que son organisme a subit et de ses constantes. Retarder l'amputation c'est une autre opération, c'est encore plus de risques. »

Jack avait les poings sur les hanches et le regard dur. Daniel l'avait vu adopter un faciès de plus en plus sévère et intimidant au fur et à mesure du discours du docteur Brightman. Il semblait être soudainement passé en mode « militaire », reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs en respirant profondément et calmement. Il était froid, glacial même.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Mon général, j'ai besoin de votre autorisation. »

 _JACK :_ « Vous ne l'avez pas. »

Tout en lui s'élevait contre la fatalité. Il ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il avait fait le serment à Carter qu'il tenterait tout pour sauver son bras et sa jambe, et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Le plan qu'il avait presque involontairement échafaudé dans son esprit se précisait. Ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire et Jack avait naturellement envisagé une solution de secours, une stratégie élaborée par réflexe, pensée de façon automatique à cause de son entraînement militaire et de son esprit de révolte. La cranéoctomie passait encore, c'était possiblement « réversible ». Mais s'ils en arrivaient là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à intervenir. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre, il aurait dû prendre les choses en main depuis le début.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack... »

 _JACK :_ « Non ! »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Mon général... »

 _JACK :_ « Personne ne la touche c'est clair ?! »

Le docteur Brightman le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et sachant qu'elle pouvait commander un général lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une question médicale, O'Neill décida qu'il ne fallait pas trop la prendre de front. Se montrer ferme mais raisonné. Il aurait juste l'air d'un fou s'il se mettait à crier et à s'obstiner en dépit du bon sens.

 _JACK :_ « Écoutez docteur, le colonel Carter m'a choisi comme décisionnaire, et j'ai eu une conversation avec elle avant que vous ne la plongiez dans le coma. Je vous assure que c'est ce qu'elle voudrai. Elle voudrai que l'on attende encore. Je ne fais que respecter son souhait. J'ai bien compris que les risques augmentaient au fil du temps mais je vous demande d'attendre le dernier moment. C'est ce qu'elle voudrai docteur, c'est ce qu'elle vous demanderai. Si cela ne s'améliore pas comme vous le craignez, et quand vous penserez de ne plus avoir de marge du tout, vous pourrez opérer. Pas avant. »

Ferme mais raisonné, oui. Il avait été parfait à ses yeux, et si le médecin ne s'écrasait pas devant son statut de décisionnaire et de général, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la zater. Elle hésita brièvement, puis fini par abdiquer non sans rancœur, le saluant avec une mauvaise volonté que O'Neill décida de ne pas relever.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jack ! »

L'archéologue s'apprêtait à se battre âprement pour la cause de son amie, et le général vit le docteur ralentir le pas sur le seuil de la pièce, espérant sans doute que son supérieur allait changer d'avis sous l'influence de l'archéologue. Il devait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied avant que le médecin ne se dise qu'elle avait trouvé un allié.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel, je sais ce que je fais. Venez, avec Teal'c je dois vous parler. »

Jack avait appuyé ses propos d'un regard énigmatique qui fit se lever un sourcil chez Teal'c. Daniel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en interrogeant le général du regard. Il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait en son esprit mais n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi. Manifestement il aurait voulu se battre pour son opinion mais Jack le regardait si intensément qu'il renonça à la joute verbale qu'il s'apprêtait à engager.

O'Neill était soulagé qu'il ne poursuive pas sa croisade devant le docteur Brightman qui avait fini par sortir. Il ne tenait pas à faire part à Teal'c et à Daniel de ses intentions ici, et tous deux le suivirent hors de l'infirmerie.

 _Je vous avoue que jen'ai pas prit de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre qui est très factuel. L'exposé des faits m'a barbé mais j'espère vous avoir tout de même respecté. Merci de me lire._


	4. chapitre quatre

Quand Jacob Carter arriva sur la rampe d'embarquement il chercha immédiatement des yeux SG-1 et le général O'Neill, mais il n'y avait que Walter qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Le Tok'ra trouva de très mauvaise augure l'absence du comité d'accueil habituel. Le message qu'il avait reçu du SG-C était tellement laconique qu'il n'avait pu deviner le motif pour lequel il était « convoqué » sur Terre. Le terme l'avait interpellé, et il ne pouvait signifier à ses yeux que trois choses : soit le SG-C avait des révélations particulièrement importantes à communiquer à la Tok'ra, soit la Terre était en tel danger qu'elle exigeait l'aide de ses anciens alliés, soit il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa fille.

Compte tenu que ni le général ni SG-1 n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir comme à leur habitude, il se tramait certainement quelque chose de très grave. L'expression désolée de Walter était également un très mauvais signe. Même lorsque la situation était sérieuse, il était toujours salué par un sourire rayonnant de Sam, des accolades chaleureuses de Teal'c, Daniel ou Jack. Au pire, Walter aurait du se montrer avenant et cordial, mais le militaire était mal-à-l'aise. Plus Jacob s'approchait du sergent, plus le pressentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à sa fille prenait le dessus.

 _WALTER :_ « Général Carter, le général O'Neill est dans son bureau, il vous attend. »

 _JACOB :_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été convoqué ? »

Walter marqua une hésitation.

 _WALTER :_ « Le général O'Neill va tout vous expliquer monsieur, il vous attend dans son bureau. »

Mon dieu Sam... Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle, pourquoi Walter montrerait-il tant d'embarras sinon ? Pitié pas Sam, non.

Jacob Carter se précipita vers le bureau du général, angoissé et en colère. Il vit par la vitre O'Neill assis à son bureau, en grande conversation avec Daniel et Teal'c. Pas Sam.

Il déboula dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper et Jack se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

 _JACK :_ « Jacob. »

Teal'c et Daniel se levèrent également de leurs sièges en affichant un regard compatissant. Avant même que Jacob ai pu demander quoi que ce soit le général s'était avancé vers lui et posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Non Sam...

 _JACK :_ « C'est Sam. Jacob elle est vivante mais... Une mission a très mal tourné et elle a été gravement blessée. »

Jacob comprenait pourquoi aucun des trois hommes ne l'avait accueilli à son arrivée : il aurait tout de suite lu sur leur visage la vérité et aurait craqué en salle d'embarquement. Il tremblait et Daniel lui proposa son siège sur lequel il s'assit sans réfléchir.

 _JACOB :_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est ici ? »

 _JACK :_ « Oui elle est à l'infirmerie. »

Le père du colonel fit mine de se relever mais Jack plaça à nouveau sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se rasseoir.

 _JACK :_ « Vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir maintenant, ils sont en train de l'opérer. »

Daniel lui relata alors leur mission échouée sur P9X-834. Au fil de son récit Jacob se sentait décliner, perdre sa réserve d'ancien général et de Tok'ra, au bord de la nausée quand il entendit l'ami de sa fille lui expliquer qu'elle avait été touchée à plusieurs reprises. Jack ne le quittait pas des yeux.

 _DANIEL :_ « Elle est gravement blessée Jacob. Sa blessure à l'épaule sera sans conséquence mais... »

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil au général O'Neill qui s'était rassis derrière son bureau.

 _JACK :_ « Son choc à la tête a provoqué un hématome, un saignement que les médecins doivent résorber, et en attendant ils doivent faire baisser la pression sur son cerveau en l'opérant. C'est risqué, elle est fragile... Ils ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver son bras et sa jambe et veulent l'amputer... C'est très grave Jacob. »

Il voulait pleurer mais ne pouvait pas. La présence de Teal'c, Daniel et Jack ne le gênait pas. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Il avait le sentiment que sa détresse était si grande qu'elle était au-delà des larmes. Les sanglots ne pouvaient exprimer la terreur d'un père face à la souffrance, et peut-être même la mort de son enfant. Au lieu de quoi il sentit son univers basculer et une envie violente et incontrôlable de hurler, crier au monde sa colère, et briser tout à sa portée. Détruire les choses autant qu'il se sentait détruit. Alors il laissa Selmak prendre le dessus.

 _SELMAK :_ « Excusez Jacob, il est très choqué. »

O'Neill grimaça discrètement mais salua le Tok'ra, tout comme le jaffa et l'archéologue.

 _SELMAK :_ « La médecine Tok'ra ne peut malheureusement rien pour Samantha, je suis impuissant. »

 _JACK :_ « Nous le savons. Mais il existe un moyen. »

Selmak vit Daniel afficher une expression septique et inquiète.

 _JACK :_ « Je venais juste d'en faire part à Teal'c et à Daniel. J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Jacob refit immédiatement surface, percevant à travers son brouillard de malheur une lueur d'espoir.

 _JACOB :_ « Quelle idée Jack ?! »

 _DANIEL :_ « Jacob, ne vous emballez pas trop. »

 _JACK :_ « Je vais voler le sarcophage de Ba'al pour soigner Sam... Et au passage je vais tuer ce bâtard. »

Un silence de plomb accueilli sa phrase. On aurait dit que Jacob venait de recevoir un uppercut. Daniel observait la réaction du père de Sam avec anxiété, et il était contrarié. Jack savait bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il attende pour en parler à l'ancien général. Ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à se mettre d'accord entre eux, et l'archéologue ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Jacob.

Mais jack était sûr de lui désormais. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution, qu'il ait leur soutien ou non. Ce serait juste une mission encore plus suicidaire sans leur appui...

Cela dit il avait le sentiment que Teal'c était près à le suivre jusque en Enfer aveuglément, quoi qu'il demande.

 _DANIEL :_ « Jacob, Jack vient juste de nous faire part de son plan. On a pas eu le temps d'en parler. On ne sait même pas si c'est possible. »

Daniel fusilla encore O'Neill du regard. Il était vraiment hors de lui en fait, et ne se contenait que parce que le père de la victime était là.

 _DANIEL :_ « Je regrette que Jack vous en ai parlé. On est même pas sûrs de pouvoir mettre à exécution ce plan. Pour être honnête ça me paraît... »

 _JACK :_ « Daniel, si je dis que je vais voler le sarcophage de Ba'al c'est que je vais voler le sarcophage de Ba'al. »

Son ami avait l'air totalement choqué.

 _DANIEL :_ « Les sarcophages sont extrêmement bien gardés ! Si c'était si facile ça ferait longtemps qu'on en aurait volé un pour l'étudier ! Ils sont très précieux et sont toujours là où le maître goa'uld est : on ne peut pas les approcher ! On aurait moins de difficultés à braquer une banque avec un pistolet à eau ! D'ailleurs c'est bien pour çà qu'on complote dans votre bureau ! Parce que la hiérarchie ne laissera jamais un général envoyer ses hommes au casse-pipe ! »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Ça peut fonctionner, avec un petit groupe de guerriers aguerris. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise : Ba'al ne s'attendra jamais à ce que l'on vole son sarcophage. »

Jack aurait pu jurer que Daniel allait faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

 _DANIEL :_ « Mais bien sûr qu'il ne s'y attend pas puisque c'est stupide ! »

 _JACK :_ « C'est toute l'efficacité de ce plan Daniel. Il est stupide. »

L'archéologue laissa échapper une exclamation outrée. Le général O'Neill entendait bien agir à sa façon, que Daniel le suive ou non. Mais il avait besoin de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il était désormais un homme de terrain efficace ou expert du monde goa'uld, mais parce qu'il était son ami. Parce qu'ils étaient SG-1.

 _JACK :_ « Je ne suis pas fou Daniel, je connais les risques. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir quoi qu'il en coûte. Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas tout tenter pour sauver Carter ? »

 _DANIEL :_ « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Que j'ai peur pour moi ? J'aime Sam, je l'adore ! Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour sauver la sienne ! Mais je ne veux pas me lancer là-dedans pour finalement me rendre compte que non seulement j'ai espéré en vain aider mon amie, mais qu'en plus je vous ai perdu, Teal'c et vous ! J'ai déjà presque perdue Sam, alors si vous mourrez tous les deux... »

La voix de Daniel se brisa et il se détourna vers la vitre pour reprendre contenance. Jack avait beaucoup de peine pour son ami. Il avait lui-même très peur à l'idée d'entraîner Teal'c et Daniel dans une mission funeste. Cela le terrifiait. S'il pensait pouvoir réussir seul il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, et n'aurai jamais informé les deux hommes de ses intentions. Mais sans leur soutien, ce plan était définitivement voué à l'échec. Il ne pouvait s'adresser à personne d'autre.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel j'ai très peur de vous perdre aussi. »

L'archéologue restait résolument tourné vers la salle de briefing, ce qui empêchait O'Neill d'évaluer l'impact de ses propos sur lui.

 _JACK :_ « Mais si on ne fait rien on est sûrs de perdre Carter. Je le sais, je le sens... Daniel j'ai mal aux tripes... J'ai peur... Je sais que si je ne fais rien elle va mourir... Si on était en mission et qu'il faille risquer nos peaux pour sauver Carter, on ne se poserait même pas la question... »

Daniel avait les yeux humides quand il se tourna vers lui, mais il était très calme.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Nous survivrons tous, ou périrons tous, en équipe. »

L'instant était chargé d'émotion mais O'Neill ne comptait pas verser de larmes. C'était déjà bien suffisant.

 _JACK :_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, vous savez bien que vous serez le premier à mourir en cas de problème. »

La légèreté du ton et l'humour pince sans rire étaient totalement en inadéquation avec la gravité de la conversation, mais ils eurent l'effet escompté puisque Daniel eut un bref rire nerveux. Cela désamorça la peur.

 _JACK :_ « J'ai compris une chose très importante Daniel : Ba'al en vie, les soldats du SG-C resteront la cible prioritaire de ce psychopathe à la tête de l'ordre des grands maîtres. Pas une mission diplomatique où mes hommes ne risqueront d'être trahis par des soit-disant amis, pas une seconde de répit sans voyager dans la galaxie avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête. C'est inacceptable. Et c'est de ma faute.»

Le général se tourna vers Jacob, avec aplomb.

 _JACK :_ « Si on tue Ba'al, une grande partie de ses jaffas ralliera la rébellion et le reste de son armée sera absorbée par Yu, qui deviendra ainsi le goa'uld le plus influent et alors les équipes SG ne feront plus l'objet d'une attention particulière de la part des grands maîtres. Exact ? »

 _JACOB :_ « Yu est un modéré, l'un des rares goaul'ds à respecter une forme de code d'honneur... Il n'emploierai pas les méthodes de Ba'al... Et il n'a pas les mêmes objectifs... Il se fiche pas mal de la Terre pour être clair. »

Jack écarta les bras, mains ouvertes, signifiant qu'une vérité absolue venait d'être énoncée.

 _JACK :_ « Fin de mon plaidoyer !... Daniel, on tente notre dernière chance de sauver Carter, on sécurise nos hommes, et on rétablit l'équilibre des forces dans la galaxie. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer vous ne croyez pas ? Et quant à nos chances de succès... Et bien si j'ai été promu général de la base la plus importante de la planète, c'est que n'importe quoi est possible et on enmerde la logique»

 _DANIEL :_ « Oui çà, ou alors c'est parce que vous avez travaillé avec les meilleurs. »

Les deux amis se sourirent.

 _JACOB :_ « Sam a de la chance de vous avoir. »

Jacob Carter se leva et ce fut le signal aux yeux de tous que la décision était prise, et qu'il était temps d'appliquer ce plan suicidaire et stupide.

 _JACK :_ « C'est nous qui avons de la chance de l'avoir. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire avec tant d'affection dans la voix, mais qu'importe.

Daniel lui tendit la main comme pour sceller un pacte, et Jack la lui serra avec reconnaissance. Teal'c et Jacob en firent de même et le général O'Neill sentit toute la force de leur amitié et de leur attachement commun à Sam.

Lorsque Jack descendit en salle de contrôle demander à transmettre un message codé à Thor, qui ne serait pas transmis par la voie habituelle mais sur un canal crypté, Walter le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

 _WALTER :_ « Mon général ce n'est pas la procédure... »

 _JACK :_ « Je suis au courant merci ! Transmettez. »

 _WALTER :_ « Mais mon général... C'est contraire au protocole. »

 _JACK :_ « Walter c'est un ordre ! »

Le pauvre militaire se sentait clairement agressé et inquiet de devoir transgresser les règles, mais malgré l'estime qu'il lui portait le général O'Neill n'avait pas le loisir de s'en préoccuper.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons il vaqua à ses activités quotidiennes pendant quelques temps. Leur départ n'était de toute manière prévu que tard dans la soirée.

En milieu d'après-midi l'infirmerie le contacta pour l'informer que l'opération du colonel Carter était terminée et il répondit qu'il passerai la voir plus tard. Tandis que Jacob était au chevet de sa fille, il savait que Teal'c devait être en train de préparer leur armement comme convenu. Daniel quant à lui devait recueillir toutes les informations en leur possession sur la place forte de Ba'al sur la planète Kroch'nel.

En fin d'après-midi, Jack le rejoignit devant le laboratoire de Felger.

 _DANIEL :_ « C'est une mauvaise idée. »

 _JACK :_ « Pas plus mauvaise que le reste. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Il va nous balancer. »

 _JACK :_ « Non, ce type est fou de nous. »

 _DANIEL :_ « N'empêche... Il va pas supporter la pression, il risque de nous balancer sans même le faire exprès. »

 _JACK :_ « On a besoin de lui. »

Daniel se dit que Jack jouait un peu trop sa chance sur ce coup-là. Le scientifique était le pire couard qu'il ai jamais rencontré.

 _DANIEL :_ « Il aura pas le courage. »

Jack lui jeta un regard en biais et fit une moue contrariée.

 _JACK :_ « Mouais ben ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais dans le genre il a du cran. Pour un scientifique qui a peur de son ombre, c'est quand même plutôt osé d'infiltrer un vaisseau-mère. »

C'était loin d'être faux, mais Daniel était tout de même très mal à l'aise avec cette partie du plan. Affronter ses peurs pour sauver des camarades et recevoir les honneurs c'était une chose, violer la loi martiale et risquer la prison pour trahison ça en était une tout autre.

Felger pataugeait dans son laboratoire dans une mare violette, épaisse et gluante. Son assistante Chloé avait une serpillière à la main et tentait de limiter les dégâts.

 _FELGER :_ « Mon général ! Euh... C'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas ! Juste un petit accident de rien du tout, c'est pas grave ! Euh... Je vais arranger çà... C'est parce que euh... C'est un carburant alternatif qui euh... Il y a eu une fuite ! Le conduit... Un trou... Hé hé c'est rien, Chloé va nettoyer ! »

L'intéressée torpilla du regard son collègue avec une expression consternée. Jack lui indiqua la porte.

 _JACK :_ « Chloé, bonjour et au revoir. »

Daniel fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer l'assistante et referma la porte à clef derrière elle. Felger avait l'air terrorisé, pensant sans doute que le général allait le réprimander pour sa maladresse maladive.

 _FELGER :_ « Mon général je peux vous expliquer ! Tout à l'heure j'étais en train de... »

 _JACK :_ « Je m'en fous Felger, ce n'est pas de çà dont je veux vous parler. »

 _FELGER :_ « Ah ah tant mieux ! Mais euh... De quoi alors ?! »

Daniel poussa un tabouret vers le scientifique et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Felger s'exécuta comme s'il craignait de se faire torturer. L'archéologue et le général restèrent au contraire debout, côte à côte, face à lui. Le scientifique semblait se ratatiner et Daniel songea que s'ils arrivaient à convaincre ce gros bonhomme, c'est que les lois de la probabilité n'avaient plus cours, et leur plan stupide et improbable avait finalement peut-être une grande chance de fonctionner.

 _DANIEL :_ « Vous êtes au courant pour Sam ? »

Felger adopta immédiatement une attitude affligée et anxieuse.

 _FELGER :_ « Oh oui. Oui, oui, j'ai su. Elle a été gravement blessée à ce qu'on ma dit. »

 _JACK :_ « Son cerveau sera peut-être endommagé irrémédiablement, et les médecins pensent qu'il faut l'amputer du bras et de la jambe droites. Enfin si elle survit. »

C'était brutal mais ils avaient toute l'attention du scientifique et O'Neill voulait lui exposer leur plan le plus rapidement possible. Felger était boulversé, et Daniel pu constater qu'il devait effectivement être très attaché à Sam. Ils avaient peut-être une chance.

 _FELGER :_ « Oh mon dieu c'est horrible... »

 _DANIEL :_ « On peut la sauver si vous nous aidez. »

Le regard de Felger s'illumina d'une lueur d'espoir et son visage irradia d'un bonheur éclatant. Sa candeur était étonnante pour un homme de cet âge occupant une telle place, et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de penser à un enfant.

 _FELGER :_ « Bien sûr oui ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! »

 _JACK :_ « C'est dangereux et vous risquez la prison pour trahison. Mais si vous ne nous aidez pas, Carter va mourir. »

 _FELGER :_ « Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon général ! On abandonne jamais les nôtres ! »

Daniel n'en revenait pas. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à lire dans les yeux de Felger une telle force de caractère, et c'était proprement déconcertant.

 _JACK :_ « J'ai besoin de vos compétences pour désactiver les caméras de surveillance de toute la base, désactiver les alarmes, couper les communications, fermer toutes les portes sauf celles menant du laboratoire de Carter à la salle de la Porte, refermer les portes derrière nous au fur et à mesure de notre progression, activer la porte des étoiles, et la neutraliser pour une durée de 5 minutes après notre départ. Et bien sûr rétablir tout le système après çà. »

Après quelques secondes d'attente où le temps sembla suspendu, Felger afficha un air de détermination farouche et fit le salut militaire à Jack sous les yeux stupéfaits de Daniel. On aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de l'insouciance, penser que le scientifique était inconscient du danger et de la peine encourue, mais la vérité c'était qu'il semblait avoir bel et bien mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. O'Neill répondit vaguement au salut militaire du scientifique et jeta un regard de triomphe à Daniel.

 _FELGER :_ « Je suis votre homme ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?! »

L'archéologue tombait des nues avec cet homme-là.

 _JACK :_ « Vous ne venez pas avec nous Felger. Vous restez à la base. J'ai juste besoin de vous pour nous permettre d'atteindre la salle d'embarquement avec notre matériel et passer la porte. »

 _FELGER :_ « Mon général je ne sais pas ni où vous allez ni pourquoi, mais le colonel Carter n'étant pas là, vous aurez besoin d'un scientifique à vos côtés. En l'honneur de Samantha Carter, je serai membre temporaire de SG-1 ! »

Daniel aurait pu rire si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. La force d'engagement de Felger était tout à la fois absurde et impressionnante. Cet homme était ridicule tout en forçant le respect. Jack réfléchissait en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

 _DANIEL :_ « Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de l'emmener avec nous ? »

 _JACK :_ « Si, je l'envisage. »

 _FELGER :_ « J'ai infiltré un vaisseau-mère et j'ai forcé les sécurités d'une base goa'uld ! Et j'ai réparé un DHD sous les tirs des jaffas de Ba'al ! Vous aurez besoin de moi mon général ! »

O'Neill se tourna vers Daniel avec une expression de grande satisfaction sur le visage.

 _JACK :_ « Il vient. »


	5. chapitre cinq

Il régnait une atmosphère feutrée à l'infirmerie. Wright et Glassner avaient mangé leur dîner et s'étaient déjà assoupis, et les lumières avaient été tamisées pour favoriser leur sommeil. Dans la salle à côté Jacob Carter tenait la main de sa fille en lui murmurant sans doute des paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre, toujours plongée dans le coma, mais le timbre de voix du tok'ra apaisa un peu O'Neill sans qu'il puisse percevoir ce qu'il disait.

Sam avait désormais un bandeau autour de la tête, et respirait par un tube.

 _JACOB :_ « C'est l'heure ? »

 _JACK :_ « Non il est trop tôt. »

Le général s'installa aux côtés de Jacob.

Il savait que le respect aurait du le pousser à laisser le tok'ra seul avec sa fille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer cette dernière soirée loin d'elle.

 _JACOB :_ « Je lui ai expliqué notre plan. »

Jack acquiesça, bien qu'il ne partageait pas la conviction de Jacob selon laquelle sa fille pouvait l'entendre malgré le coma.

 _JACOB :_ « Je suis certain qu'elle peut nous entendre... D'une certaine manière. »

 _JACK :_ « Ne m'en veuillez pas Jacob, je n'ai jamais était très doué pour ce genre de choses. »

 _JACOB :_ « Vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel. »

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement, s'écoulant au rythme du goutte à goutte des perfusions. Les minutes semblaient s'étirer dans le temps. L'attente était crispante. A mesure que l'heure de leur départ approchait, Jack aiguisait ses sens. Il aurait voulu imiter Jacob et prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne, caresser sa peau pour raviver le feu de sa détermination. Ou était-ce pour lui dire adieu ? Le général oscillait sans cesse entre espoir et fatalisme. Plus les aiguilles couraient sur le cadran, plus cette ambivalence lui donnait le tournis. Son besoin de passer à l'action était pressant.

Sa montre sonna enfin l'heure de vérité et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Brusque accès d'adrénaline.

 _JACOB :_ « A bientôt Sam. Tiens bon ma chérie. »

Jacob baisa la main de sa fille et se dirigea vers la sortie sans traîner, jetant simplement un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que le général O'Neill le suivait.

Un stress envahit Jack, qui le poussa à satisfaire enfin son désir impérieux.

 _JACK :_ « Je vous rejoint là-bas. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Maintenant que le moment était venu et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, il se devait de la toucher une dernière fois, lui dire adieu, sans quoi il le regretterait peut-être toute sa vie... S'il survivait.

Jacob quitta la pièce sans poser de questions, et Jack saisit enfin la main de Sam. Il caressa tendrement ses doigts fins comme il l'avait fait plusieurs heures plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci le colonel ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne devait pas s'attarder : il rompit ce contact à la fois agréable et douloureux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une pulsion le poussa à nouveau vers Sam sur laquelle il se pencha brièvement, et Jack déposa un baiser fugace sur sa joue. Quand il se redressa il fut surpris de voir Jacob dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était revenu sur ses pas et regardait intensément O'Neill. Il l'avait juste l'air curieux. Jack le rejoignit sans un mot, Jacob ne fit aucun commentaire non plus, et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie sans un bruit.


	6. chapitre six

L'attente allait le rendre fou. C'était insoutenable. Le docteur Felger était persuadé qu'une fois le plan mis à exécution, il serait bien moins stressé que maintenant qu'il ne se passait rien. Un peu comme les comédiens qui ont le trac avant leur représentation et qui ne ressentent plus aucune peur une fois sur scène.

Le docteur Jackson et Teal'c entrèrent dans le laboratoire du major Carter et son angoisse monta encore d'un cran.

 _DANIEL :_ « Ça va aller ? »

 _FELGER :_ « Oui, oui ! Hé hé, pas de problème ! »

Son jeu de comédien à lui ne devait pas être très convaincant, car l'archéologue le fixa avec suspicion. Le jaffa s'avança si près qu'on aurait dit qu'il lui faisait de l'ombre.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Êtes-vous anxieux Jay Felger ? »

Son regard était aussi noir que sa peau d'ébène, et le transperçait avec une intensité dérangeante. Le docteur Felger essaya de répondre mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, l'imposante stature et l'expression dure de Teal'c lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je dois être sûr que vous ne craquerez pas pendant la mission, sinon ce sont nos vies à tous que vous mettrez en péril. »

Le scientifique sentait déjà ses membres trembler, et il se frotta nerveusement les mains pour éviter que les deux hommes ne le remarquent.

 _DANIEL :_ « Ça va aller, c'est un habitué. Il a quand même sauver SG-1 des goau'lds une fois, pas vrai Jay ? »

Daniel n'avait pas l'air très convaincu lui-même mais son ami jaffa finit quand même par détourner le regard.

La mission n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il était déjà paniqué, il devait se reprendre ! Felger commençait à hyperventiler et il se montra soudainement passionné par tous les gadgets éparpillés dans le laboratoire du colonel, pour se calmer et se donner une contenance.

Quelques minutes après, le général O'Neill et Jacob Carter entrèrent dans la pièce.

 _JACK :_ « Teal'c, vous avez nos équipements ? »

Le jaffa sortit d'un placard des gilets par-balles, des holsters chargés de zats, de berretas et de grenades, des P-90 et des paquetages.

 _JACK :_ « Ok équipez-vous. Felger, c'est opérationnel dans combien de temps ? »

 _FELGER :_ « Hein ? »

Le commandant de la base lui lança un regard noir et lui indiqua l'ordinateur de Carter de la main.

 _JACK :_ « La désactivation des systèmes ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ?! »

 _FELGER :_ « Ah oui oui ! Pardon ! »

 _JACK :_ « Vous n'avez pas déjà commencé ?! »

 _FELGER :_ « Euh non... C'est-à-dire que... On avait dit... Mais euh, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en ai que pour 15 minutes maximum ! J'ai déjà créé le programme qui va me permettre de percer les défenses du pare-feu, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'installer et... »

 _JACK :_ « 15 minutes ?! Felger il faut qu'on ait décollé dans 10 minutes, c'est notre meilleure fenêtre de départ ! Bon sang vous ne pouviez pas déjà vous y mettre en nous attendant ?! »

Felger alluma le PC du colonel Carter et attrapa dans sa poche une clé USB d'une main fébrile. Le général le fusillai du regard et Teal'c ne le lâchait pas non plus des yeux pendant qu'il enfilait son gilet par-balles. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front du scientifique qui pianotaient avec empressement sur les touches du clavier.

O'Neill finit par lui tourner le dos pour vérifier son équipement.

 _JACK :_ « Pour l'amour du ciel... »

Felger s'escrimait à sa tâche sous la pression constante du jaffa. Essayant de faire fi du regard perçant de Teal'c, il progressait virtuellement dans la matrice de programmes du SG-C, préparant son attaque, activant ses défenses, parsemant des leurres. Quand il ne lui resta plus qu'à appuyer sur un dernier bouton pour confirmer, il souffla avec soulagement en regardant sa montre : il avait mis 9 minutes !

 _FELGER :_ « C'est bon ! »

 _JACK :_ « Enfilez çà et prenez votre paquetage. »

Ils étaient prêts.

Jacob Carter les gratifia tous d'un regard reconnaissant et Daniel tapota l'épaule de Teal'c. L'atmosphère était électrisante maintenant. Ils étaient tous soudés, engagés dans une entreprise périlleuse et sur le point de vivre un moment de transgression enivrante ! L'appréhension avait laissé place à l'excitation chez Felger qui trépignait d'impatience.

 _JACK :_ « Ok. Felger, à mon signal vous lancez votre... machin, et on progresse de façon constante vers la salle d'embarquement en empruntant le couloir C-19. On avance à coups de zat. Si l'un de vous tombe, on ne reviendra pas en arrière pour vous. On avance quoi qu'il arrive. Felger vous restez derrière Daniel et vous le collez comme un chewing-gum sous une chaussure c'est clair ? »

 _DANIEL :_ « Hé, pourquoi moi ?! »

 _JACK :_ « Parce que. »

 _DANIEL :_ « C'est pas une raison çà ! »

 _JACK :_ « C'est un ordre Daniel, vous gérez Felger. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Non. »

 _JACK :_ « Si. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Non. »

Felger se revoyait au temps du collège, quand en cours de sport ses camarades de classe se disputaient pour ne pas l'avoir dans leur équipe.

 _JACK :_ « Merde ! On perd du temps connement là ! Daniel vous vous occupez de Felger ! Felger on y va! »

Le scientifique appuya sur la touche du clavier avec amertume et vérifia que son programme fonctionnait comme prévu. L'archéologue avait l'air excédé. Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et l'éclairage de secours pris le relais. Le voyant lumineux de la caméra disparut et ils entendirent le bruit métallique des portes se fermant toutes en même temps dans les couloirs.

Teal'c s'élança en dernier en dehors du laboratoire, suivant de près le binôme formé (de force) de Daniel Jackson et de Jay Felger. Jacob Carter les précédait de peu, et le général O'Neill avait pris la tête du groupe.

Dans un premier temps, ils franchirent les portes, qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression, avec un timing parfait sans rencontrer de résistance. C'était la nuit de dimanche, là où les effectifs sont le plus réduits au sein de la base. Après avoir bifurqué pour la troisième fois, ils tombèrent sur deux soldats en patrouille. Avant que ces derniers ne réalisent quoi que ce soit, Jack les avait zaté. Ils avançaient facilement. Mais à l'approche de la porte des étoiles leur progression devint bien plus ardue. Les militaires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à proximité de la salle de contrôle et d'embarquement. Bientôt Teal'c dû avoir recours à une grenade paralysante pour stopper quatre hommes qui avançaient sur leur flanc gauche. Un sergent dégaina son arme en découvrant le groupe armé et les militaires gisant au sol, mais il hésita, une expression surprise et choquée sur le visage quand il vit le général, un zat à la main. O'Neill le paralysa sans remords et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de contrôle presque vide à cette heure tardive. Un lieutenant montait la garde près de l'entrée tandis qu'un technicien inspectait un tableau de commandes, et le sergent Siler était en train d'examiner le système d'ouverture de l'iris. Bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, Jacob et Teal'c n'eurent aucune peine à neutraliser les deux premiers. Sans même prendre le temps d'identifier ses agresseurs, Siler se précipita vers la sortie opposée en courant. Le général O'Neill le toucha dans le dos au moment où il allait parvenir à s'échapper, et le pauvre sergent tomba violemment dans les escaliers. Le commandant de la base accouru à ses côtés pour l'examiner.

 _JACK :_ « Ah... Le bras est cassé... Encore...Euh... Pardon Siler ... »

Il abandonna le militaire dans cette posture et revint auprès de Felger qui s'était déjà mis à l'œuvre. En contrebas, cinq militaires en faction les regardaient avec stupeur à travers la vitre, totalement indécis quant aux intentions de leur supérieur et sur la marche à suivre. Les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchaient les uns après les autres, et le groupe mené par O'Neill regarda avec soulagement le vortex se former avec un miroitement éblouissant dans la pénombre de la salle d'embarquement.

 _FELGER :_ « Mon général ! Ils ont ouvert la porte du couloir A-15 ! »

 _JACK :_ « Quoi ?! Je croyais que vous les aviez toutes bloquées ! »

 _FELGER :_ « Ben je sais pas moi ! Je n'ai eu que 4 heures pour me préparer ! Vous croyez qu'on peut percer les défenses du SG-C comme çà ? »

 _JACK :_ « Teal'c ! Avec moi ! »

Le jaffa emboîta le pas au général, le reste du groupe sur ses talons. Ils enjambèrent le sergent Siler sans lui prêter attention et s'engagèrent dans le couloir armes à la main. O'Neill s'agenouilla devant la porte métallique et Teal'c l'imita en se munissant d'une grenade flash.

Si le couloir A-15 était libre d'accès, ils allaient rencontrer une vive résistance : un groupe d'une quinzaine de militaires équipés de P-90 se tenait certainement entre eux et la salle d'embarquement désormais.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit et Teal'c lança immédiatement sa grenade sans prendre la peine de viser. Le jaffa était calme, concentré. Son pouls avait à peine accéléré et il avait les idées claires. La détonation assourdissante et le flash de lumière aveuglant créèrent une diversion qui permit à Teal'c et au général O'Neill de paralyser rapidement huit hommes. Mais les sept gardes restant réagirent sans tarder en pointant leur P-90 sur cette menace non identifiée. O'Neill roula sur le côté et zata un autre militaire. Teal'c plongea au sol juste à temps pour éviter une rafale.

Le feu des armes à poudre et les éclairs des zat se mêlèrent dans la presque obscurité, créant un jeu de lumières qui perturbait les sens des combattants. Teal'c toucha un autre garde mais il sentit une balle lui frôler l'épaule, arrachant la peau et brûlant la chair. Il ignora la douleur et s'élança dans la mêlée. Une autre balle siffla à son oreille et il donna un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac d'un militaire, qui malgré son gilet par balles eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula à terre.

Le bruit des rayons paralysants et des tirs des fusils d'assaut, ponctués des cris aigus de Felger derrière eux, agressaient les tympans de Teal'c. Il entendit aussi Jacob crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Enfin, il ne resta plus aucun garde debout, et l'odeur de la poudre se dissipa avec le nuage de fumée.

Le reste du groupe rejoignit Teal'c et le général O'Neill. Jacob Carter était blessé à la jambe.

 _JACOB :_ « Selmak va arranger çà. »

Le jaffa regarda la jambe du tok'ra qui avait le visage crispé par la douleur. La blessure était peu profonde. O'Neill souffla avec soulagement et fit une accolade rassurante au blessé.

Teal'c et lui se positionnèrent de par et d'autre de la porte menant à la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit ils paralysèrent deux militaires, et Daniel en neutralisa deux autres. Le dernier se tenait à couvert derrière sa Browning M2. Il visait le groupe et avait armé sa mitrailleuse.

Teal'c évalua la situation et sentit pour la première fois son pouls s'accélérer nettement et la peur s'insinuer en lui. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de paralyser le garde ou passer la porte des étoiles avant qu'il ne fasse feu. Le débit et le calibre 50 des munitions les déchiquetteraient en deux.

Le général leva les mains en l'air, mais sans jeter son arme au sol, et ses complices l'imitèrent lentement. Le visage du garde dépassait légèrement de derrière sa mitrailleuse et ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment d'incompréhension et de panique.

 _JACK :_ « Cooper c'est çà ? »

Le lieutenant était crispé sur son arme et mit quelque secondes à répondre.

 _COOPER :_ « Affirmatif... Mon général. »

 _JACK :_ « Cooper, nous allons passer la porte des étoiles, et vous allez nous laisser passer. »

Le lieutenant était manifestement torturé par un dilemme insoluble. De la sueur coulait sur son front et ses mains étaient fébriles sur les poignées de la mitrailleuse lourde. Le général fit un pas vers la porte sous le regard inquiet de Daniel.

 _COOPER :_ « Restez où vous êtes ! Jetez vos armes et mettez les mains sur la tête ou je tire ! »

 _JACK :_ « Non, vous n'allez pas tirer sur un tok'ra, un civil, SG-1 et le général de cette base. »

Le militaire déglutit avec difficulté et O'Neill s'avança à nouveau lentement vers l'horizon des événements. Teal'c fit signe au reste du groupe d'imiter le général et ferma la marche.

Cooper semblait sur le point de tirer à tout moment. L'atmosphère à couteaux tirés était oppressante et Teal'c cherchait un créneau pour neutraliser le lieutenant, mais il était bien à couvert et le jaffa ne voyait pas d'espace suffisamment dégagé pour l'atteindre.

A présent Jack et Jacob avaient posé le pied sur la rampe d'embarquement.

 _COOPER :_ « Mon général ! »

 _JACK :_ « Vous êtes un bon soldat Robert... C'est bien Robert ?... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi nous devons partir, mais je vous en prie ayez confiance, c'est pour une très très très bonne raison. Je suis désolé de vous faire subir çà. A mon retour je vous donnerai cette permission que vous avez demandé, vous l'avez bien méritée. Vous pourrez aller dans le Nebraska rendre visite à vos parents, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Le général n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du vortex et Teal'c avait posé le pied sur les marches de la rampe. Cooper ne fit pas feu quand Jacob franchit l'horizon des événements. Il ne tira pas davantage quand Daniel et Felger le suivirent. Teal'c rejoignit le général O'Neill qui attendait près de la porte. Cooper le fixait sans ciller, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette.

 _JACK :_ « Je suis fier de vous Robert. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas puni. »

Et ils franchirent la porte.

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

 _Désolée pour cette description très approximative du piratage informatique de la base, je suis une bille en programmation et allergique aux ordis !:)_

 _En ce qui concerne les scènes d'action je suis bien consciente que cela peut paraître un peu trop facile pour nos amis, mais hé, c'est Stargate !:) J'essaie de proposer quelque chose d'un peu différent de la série sur certains points mais on ne se refait pas totalement... Et nos amis ont une chance de cocu comme toujours:D_

 _La suite arrive rapidement (tout est déjà écrit pour l'essentiel), vous êtes assuré d'avoir la fin de cette histoire (A ceux qui entament des fanfics et ne les finissent jamais : je vous maudis sur cinq générations lol)_


End file.
